Life in Namimori
by Love-x-Cookies
Summary: Chouko Nakamura is a 15-year-old caring, bubbly and outrageous girl who comes to stay and live with her relatives in Namimori. Join Chouko in her crazy adventures with Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei and when in a good mood... Hibari and many more!
1. Chapter 1: The Past Part 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KHR! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR RESPECTABLE AND RESPONSIBLE OWNERS! NOPE! NOT MINE! ***_**RUNS AWAY AT LIGHT SPEED**_*****

**Life in Namimori: Chapter 1: The Past (Part 1)**

This chapter takes place in Namimori 5 years in the past. You the reader are the young 10 year old Chouko Nakamura in this chapter.

**~ You (CHOUKO) and your family (YASUO; DAD and MEGUMI; MUM) board a hot and slightly humid train; it is currently summer in Japan. YASUO (DAD) is carrying a bunch of suitcases in his arms and places the luggage into the luggage holders above your seats. You (CHOUKO) are finishing eating a lollipop, while Megumi (MUM) is directing you to your seat. Everyone is staring at you and your family, whispering as they do so ~**

**~ On a Train heading to Namimori - 5 years in the past ~**

**Woman #1:** *_Whispers to the woman sitting next to her_* "_Is that man over there a model?"_

**Woman #2:** *_Whispers back to the woman*_ "_Probably…he's so hot!"_

**Your Inner Thoughts:** *_you look at the two women disgusted_* _Papa is far from being a model and ewwww…. He's nearly thirty years old…_

**Guy #1:** *_Whispers to the guy he is standing next to_* "_That woman has really big boobs; I wonder how old she is?"_

**Guy #2:** *_Whispers back to the guy*__"Ah! She really does have big boobs, looks like a couple of F-Cups…by the way I saw her first"_

**Guy #1:** *_Hisses back at the guy standing next to him* "What! No way! I saw her first…"_

_*The two men start to have a small, but heated discussion over who saw your mum first*_

**Your Inner Thoughts:** *_You look at the two guys standing disgusted* don't they realise that woman that they're talking about is your mom and what a shameful thing to do on a public train…_

**Woman #1: ***_Whispers to the woman standing next to her_*_ "That little girl is so cute~! Just like a petite doll~!"_

**Woman #2: **_*Whispers back to the woman sitting down next to her* "Ah, your right- so cute~!"_

**Your Inner Thoughts:** *_Proudly_* _Well at least they got something right…_

**Yasuo:** "Make sure you're on your best behaviour, Chouko-Chan"

_*You stop listening to the crowds' comments and pay attention to Yasuo*_

**You:** "Chouko-Chan is always on her best behaviour!" _*You smile proudly*_ "Chouko-Chan is looking forward to visiting her cousin for the first time today!" _* You smile at your dad*_

_*Yasuo returns the smile kindly and the entire women on the train swoon and oar at the site of your father beaming*_

_*Megumi looks at all the women, emitting some type of dark aura as she does this, and she starts (you think) growling … naturally scaring all of the women, all the women instantly look away… you begin to wonder how on earth she does that…*_

_*Both you and Yasuo sweat drops.*_

**Megumi:** "Mama is also looking forward to visiting her cousin today. _*says to you*_ Mama was the same age as you when she first meet her cousin, so I thought this was a great time for you to meet your cousin as well. It's been so long since I last saw her! _*thinks back contentedly and says gently*_ So long that we're now both adults with our own lovely families" _*Smiles at you and Yasuo*_

_*Yasuo smiles back at your mum, while you stare at Megumi amazed at her display of affection and family devotion*_

**You:** "C-Chouko-Chan wants to see her cousin even more now!" *_Excited*_ "Mama what is Chouko-Chan's cousin like?"

**Megumi:** _*Warmly* _"Well… He's the same age as you, sweet and very cute and looks just like mama's Cousin! _*Megumi stops for a moment and ponders*_ I hear he scares easily though…" _*She places her hand under her chin*_"I'm sure that's what she said over the phone…"

**You:** "Ehh? Scares easily?" *_You smile mischievously_* "Chouko-Chan wants to see her cousin even more now" *_You start humming a merry tune_*

**Megumi:** "Hm, Mama is happy to hear about that, but Chouko-Chan makes sure you're on your best behaviour!" *_Megumi smiles warningly at you_*

**You:** "Chouko-Chan is always on her best behaviour!" *_you also smile back at her_*

_* You both start to throw hordes of dangerous laughs and smiles at one another… your mother obviously didn't trust what you were telling her and she had every right to suspect you *_

**Yasuo:** _*Your father cuts into the conversation clueless- like always* _"Papa is also looking forward to seeing mama's family and you know why?"

_*Both you and Megumi stop with your dangerous hordes of laughs and smiles. You both look at Yasuo clueless and curious of what he was about to say*_

**Yasuo:** *_Kindly_* "Cause now Papa's family will grow even more than before" *_He smiles at both you and Megumi_*

_*You both look at Yasuo blankly, before bursting into hordes of loud laughter, everyone on the train, looks at you and your parents*_

**Megumi:** *_laughing_* _(says to you)_ "Chouko-Chan, Don't you think Papa sounds just like an old man" *_Continues laughing_*

**You:** *_Laughing_* "C-Chouko-Chan thinks dad sounds just like a hermit!"

_*Both you and Megumi are laughing hard, people on the train start sniggering and smirking as they stare at Yasuo. Yasuo goes slightly red in the cheeks*_

**Train: **Next stop is Namimori Train Station, This train TERMINATES Here; please take all your belongings with you.

**Yasuo:** _*Embarrassed* _"Uh-hum, I hope you _both_ have had your _fun_, because it's time to get off the train"

_*Yasuo gets up, grabs the suitcases and makes his way to the exit- huffing and puffing as he walks off*_

_*You and Megumi stop laughing and feel slightly bad for embarrassing Yasuo on the train like that, you both hurriedly get off the train, Megumi holds onto your hand as you get off*_

**Megumi:** "Sorry Yasuo, I couldn't help myself. *_Yasuo starts to sulk* _You really should stop making that face, you shouldn't take that little remark so personally…"

**You:** "Chouko-Chan didn't mean to laugh Papa!" *_You shout after your father as you let go of your mama's hand and run in front of him_* "Chouko-Chan is sorry Papa"*_you grab onto Yasuo's t-shirt as you say this with your sweetest and cutest voice while making puppy eyes_*

That did the trick… you knew your Papa couldn't resist your big amethyst coloured puppy dog eyes and that pout you did with your lips… genius.

**Yasuo:** _*Yasuo looks at you affectionately and bends down to pick you up*_ "Papa isn't angry, I'm just being silly, so don't make a face like that at Papa, okay?"

**You:** _ *Happily* _"Okay Papa" _*you smile at Yasuo, as he places you down and holds onto your hand gently*_

**Megumi: **"Mama is also sorry" *_She says this as she grabs onto Yasuo's shirt she too uses the puppy eyes trick too_*

**Yasuo: **_*Yasuo Kisses Megumi on her forehead sweetly*_ "Papa isn't angry at Mama either" *_He says this affectionately as well and holds onto Megumi's hand gently_* "Come on let's go, it's even more hotter outside then in that train, how about I buy us all some ice-cream- my treat"

_*Both you and Megumi are cheerful about this and you both jump up and down pleased*_

**Megumi:** "I want vanilla flavoured ice-cream!"

**You:** _*You say this excitedly*_ "Chouko-Chan wants a triple scooped ice-cream- banana, chocolate and vanilla flavoured with sprinkles and strawberry sauce!"

**Megumi: ***Says this childishly to you* "You'll get fat that way, Chouko-Chan"

**You:** "Chouko-Chan won't ever get fat! No matter how much ice-cream she eats!" *You say this childishly and proudly as you pout*

**Yasuo:** _(says to you) _"If you eat that much ice-cream, you'll have to make up for it in your morning Tai Chi training session with me tomorrow"

**You:** "Fine! Chouko-Chan accepts your challenge!" *You say this proudly as you raise your hand up in a triumphant fist*

**Yasuo:** (_says to you) _"Wow, aren't we the cool one, Papa likes to see that type of determination and confidence!"

_*You all start laughing at this remark as you, your Mama and Papa, start to make your way towards your Cousin's house* _

**Your inner thoughts:** _I have a feeling that this is going to be a __very__ interesting trip… _

**~ END OF CHAPTER ONE ~**


	2. Chapter 2: The Past Part 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KHR! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR RESPECTABLE AND RESPONSIBLE OWNERS! NOPE! NOT MINE! *RUNS AWAY AT LIGHT SPEED***

**Life in Namimori: Chapter 2: The Past (Part 2: Sawada Household)**

This chapter takes place in Namimori 5 years in the past. You the reader are the young 10 year old Chouko Nakamura in this chapter.

**~ Outside the Sawada Household - 5 years in the past – Mid Afternoon – It's still summer time and it is getting hotter and hotter by the minute – You (CHOUKO)**** and your family (YASUO; DAD and MEGUMI; MUM) climb down from a taxi, slightly dehydrated and sweaty. YASUO pays the taxi driver and slams the taxi's door shut. You (CHOUKO) and your family (YASUO; DAD and MEGUMI; MUM) walk towards the front door of the Sawada household **

_*Brrrring! Goes the doorbell as Megumi pushes the button on the door*_

_*You hear footsteps running towards the door and you hear a woman's voice*_

**Woman: **_*Shouts*_ "Who is it?"

**Megumi:** *Sarcastic and Cheerful* "Delivery woman, delivering a special package straight from Tokyo!"

**You:** *You w_hisper to Yasuo_* "_Why does Mama have to answer everything so strangely_?"

**Yasuo: ***_Whispers back_* "_Simply because __it's__ Mama"_

_*You start giggling as the door opens to reveal a sweet looking lady with brown hair and big chocolate coloured eyes wearing an apron- her eyes had a strong resemblance to Megumi's eyes*_

**Woman: **_*gleefully*_ "Megumi-Chan!"

**Megumi: ***_gleefully* _**"**Nana-Chan!"

_*Both Megumi and Nana (as you find out) hug one another merrily and cheerfully*_

**Nana:** _*shocked* _"Oh my, I didn't expect you to get here so soon, I thought I had another hour or so" _*She places her hand on the side of her face, looking rather embarrassed and flustered*_ "Please come in" _* She opens the door wider and indicates for you and your family to enter*_

_* Megumi, Yasuo and you walk through the door, you look around gazing merrily at the new surroundings and you suddenly spot a rather small, chocolate eye coloured boy staring at you, hiding slightly behind a room's door's frame. The minute he notices you looking at him, he runs into the room.*_

**Yasuo:** *_Whispers gently and quietly to you_* "_Chouko-Chan, don't just stand there take your shoes off_"

**You:** *_You whispers back to Yasuo* _"Oh, okay Papa" _*you take your shoes off and place them neatly in front of the door*_

_*You and your parents are taken to a living room, the room looks like any other normal Japanese working class families' living room. The same boy you spotted before hides behind a tall blonde man*_

**Nana: **"I'd like you to meet my husband, Iemitsu and my son, Tsunayoshi, you can call him Tsuna-Chan" *_She smiles warmly at you and your family_*

**Megumi:** "Ah, He really is cute- he looks just like you Nana-Chan" *_Your Mama smiles warmly at Tsuna_*

**Megumi:** "This is my husband, Yasuo Nakamura and my daughter, Chouko-Chan" *_Megumi smiles warmly at Nana and her family_*

_*Iemitsu stares at you and Yasuo for a moment*_

**Iemitsu:** "Your daughter is quite the beauty" *_He comes closer towards you as he says this and pats you softly on the head*_

_*You smile happily at this comment and give Iemitsu your classic sweet smile*_

**Yasuo: **"Thanks, your son is seems to be quite the shy one" *_Your Papa laughs kindly as he looks at Tsuna_*

**Iemitsu: ***_He reaches for out for Yasuo's hand. Yasuo grabs it wholeheartedly_* "Nice to meet you! You can call me Iemitsu"

**Yasuo: **"Nice to meet you too, then you can call me, Yasuo" *_Your Papa smiles at him as they shake hands_*

**Nana:** "Why don't you come and sit down, while I get some drinks"

**Megumi:** *_Humbly_* "No need to be so formal! Were family after all- I'll help out with the drinks as well" *_Megumi and Nana go to the kitchen*_

**Iemitsu:** "How about we go and wait in the living room- there's a fan in there, we can even watch the baseball game on telly"

**Yasuo:** "Ok, let's go, I heard that this baseball is going to be epic"

_*Both men leave you alone with your cousin, Tsuna*_

_*Tsuna stands there blankly watching the adults as they talk to one another. You look at Tsuna; he was small for a boy and looked a lot like his mum. You start to wonder why he's so shy and scared.__*_

**You:** *_You walk towards Tsuna_* "Nice to meet you cousin! My name is Nakamura Chouko, call me Chouko-Chan" *_you smile at him sweetly_*

**Tsuna:** *_His face goes slightly red_* "Nice to meet you.... My name's Tsuna" *_He says this in a quiet and timid voice*_

**You:** "Then from now on I'll call you Tsuna-Chan" *_you gently grab hold of his hand_* "Let's get along from now on" *_you smile at him kindly as you shake his small hand_*

**Tsuna:** *_he stares at you slightly embarrassed for a moment and smiles sweetly_* "Uhm, l-let's get along from now on"

_*You reach into your pocket and take out a couple of lollipops*_

**You: **"Here take a lollipop" *_You offer him a lollipop_*

_*Tsuna stares at the lollipop and back at you, before finally, taking it*_

**Tsuna:** "T-thank you, Chouko-Chan"

_*You put a lollipop into your mouth whilst smiling cheekily at Tsuna.*_

**You:** "Don't tell mama otherwise Mama will scold Chouko-Chan for spoiling her appetite!"

**Tsuna:** "O-okay" *_Tsuna puts the lollipop into his mouth as well_*

**You:** "Chouko-Chan and Tsuna-Chan are going to play catch in the backyard!" *_You grab Tsuna's hand_* "Let's go, Tsuna-Chan" *_you smile sweetly at him_*

**Tsuna: ***_Surprised and embarrassed_*"U-uh, Okay"

_*Both you and Tsuna run out of the room hand in hand and go to the backyard to play catch, leaving both your parents in the living room staring at you both surprisingly as you leave.*_

**~ Sawada Household's Kitchen ~**

**Nana:** "Oh my, Chouko-Chan is exactly like you Megumi-Chan" *_Starts Laughing as she reaches into the cupboard and brings out a jug and six glasses, she places them on the table. She goes to the fridge and places a few beers on the tray_*

**Megumi:** "Really? Chouko-Chan takes more after her father than me- she has his beautiful amethyst eyes" *_starts laughing as she gets a wooden tray out_* "On the other hand Tsuna-Chan looks a lot like you, Nana-Chan" *_She pours the orange juice into the jug and hands the jug to Nana*_

**Nana:** "Oh my really? Tsuna resembles his father in many more ways than me" *_She picks up the jug and places it on the tray with the glasses*_

**Megumi:** _*Megumi looks at her unconvinced*_ "Such as?"

**Nana:** "Such as his-, well his-, his-"

*Nana_ stops and starts thinking; she places a single finger under her chin as she thinks. Megumi stares at Nana inquisitively*_

**Nana:** "…Let's take these drinks to the living room" _*Nana hastily grabs the tray and starts to make her way to the living room*_

**Megumi:** _*Megumi sweat drops*_ "She hasn't changed from when I last saw her"

**~ Sawada Household's Living Room ~**

_*Yasuo and Iemitsu are sitting down in the living room, whilst the noise of the television can be heard in the background.*_

**Yasuo:** *_Looks at the Chouko and Tsuna* _"Well I'm glad those two can get along, I want Chouko-Chan to enjoy as much as she possibly can"

**Iemitsu: **"Well we all want to see our children grow up fine- as fathers it's our duty after all to make sure they do" _*He proudly and cheerfully smiles*_

_*Megumi and Nana enter the room both of them carrying trays*_

**Nana:** "We brought juice and beer"

**Megumi:** "We also brought some watermelon"

*_Nana and Megumi cheerfully place the trays on the table*_

**Nana:** "Oh my, where are the children?" *_She looks around the room curiously*_

**Iemitsu:** "There're in the backyard playing catch"

**Nana:** "Well I'll just call them back inside, it's really hot outside and it's-"

_*Nana is cut off by the sound of loud crashes and the sound of Tsuna shouting. All the parents are startled and stare at the backyard door*_

**Yasuo and Megumi:** "CHOUKO!"

**Iemitsu:** "TSUNA!"

_*All the parents hurriedly rush to the backyard door*_

The backyard is trashed- the flower beds were ripped apart, fresh laundry (well, laundry which _was_ _fresh_) scattered and littered the backyard. Tsuna was on the floor holding onto the back of your shirt. Everyone stares at you and Tsuna bewildered- How on earth were you and Tsuna going to explain this to your parents…?

**Your Inner Thoughts:** _Chouko-Chan is in big, BIG doo doo…_

**~ END OF CHAPTER TWO ~**


	3. Chapter 3: The Past Part 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KHR! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR RESPECTABLE AND RESPONSIBLE OWNERS! NOPE! NOT MINE! *RUNS AWAY AT LIGHT SPEED***

**Life in Namimori: Chapter 3: The Past (Part 3: Still Sawada Household)**

This chapter takes place in Namimori 5 years in the past. You the reader are the young 10 year old Chouko Nakamura in this chapter.

**~ Sawada Household – Backyard – Earlier that day ~**

**You:** "Tsuna-Chan! I hope you're ready because Chouko-Chan is quite the ball thrower!"

_*You throw the ball in Tsuna's direction, somehow Tsuna tries to catch the ball and the ball somehow manages to hit Tsuna in the face*_

**Tsuna: **"Ouch!" *_Tsuna falls back and hits the ground_*

**You:** "Tsuna-Chan! Are you okay?" *_you run towards your cousin worried_*

**Tsuna:** "My…nose…hurts…" *_Tsuna starts crying_*

**You:** "Tsuna-Chan, Chouko-Chan is sorry, so don't cry" *_you gently kiss Tsuna on the forehead_* "Pain, pain, go away"

_*Tsuna instantly stops crying and backs away from you*_

**Tsuna:** "C-Chouko-Chan, w-what do you think your d-doing" _*Tsuna goes completely red all the way to his ears*_

**You:** "Hm? Chouko-Chan was getting rid of the pain; Mama and Papa do that to Chouko-Chan whenever Chouko-Chan hurts herself and it always makes Chouko-Chan feel 100% better, so Chouko-Chan thought it might work if she does the same to Tsuna-Chan"

_*You smile at Tsuna reassuringly*_

**Tsuna:** "Really, now that you mention it my nose doesn't hurt anymore..." _*Tsuna says this while he rubs his nose*_

**You:** "See~ Chouko-Chan is always right~!" *_You smile triumphantly at Tsuna_* "Let's play a different game Chouko-Chan will go and get the ball again"

_*You turn around to get the ball, when you suddenly spot a small and cute dog coming closer towards the ball as well*_

**You:** "Ahh! That dog is trying to take our ball!" _*You begin to approach the ball and dog*_ "Shoo, shoo little doggie, Chouko-Chan hates dogs who steal balls!"

_*The dog notices you and jumps in front of the ball*_

**Dog:** "Woof! Woof! Grrrrrr!

**You:** "Grrrr! Get away from the ball, grrrr! You don't want to mess with Chouko-Chan…Grrr!" _*both you and the dog start to stare at one another, waiting and watching to see who will make the first move*_

**Dog:** "Woof~!"

_*The dog bares his teeth at you menacingly and lashes out at you* _

**Dog:** "Grrrrrr~!"

_*You effortlessly kick the dog and the dog goes flying, the dog instantly gets up*_

**You:** "Wow, you're a tough one…do you want Chouko-Chan to challenge you, let's fight to see who's stronger?" _*You feel someone pulling on the sleeve of your T-Shirt*_ "Hmm? Tsuna-Chan, what is it?"

_*Tsuna is shaking with fright*_

**You:** "Tsuna, are you okay?" _*You kneel down worryingly looking at Tsuna*_

**Tsuna:** "Chouko-Chan! You shouldn't be fighting… that dog is really tough and mean, and it chased me around the neighbourhood the other day, trying to bite me… it was really scary"

**You:** "What, that small dog?!" _*You turn towards the dog*_ "So you think its okay to pick on Chouko-Chan's cute cousin?! That's it, this…is…personal"

_*A dark aura begins to come out of your body- you now knew how your mother did it. The dog begins to cower and sweat as it tries to slyly run away*_

**Tsuna:** "C-Chouko-Chan?" _*Tsuna looks at you slightly stunned*_

**You:** "Tsuna-Chan stand back, Chouko-Chan has to deal with this stupid dog"

_*You take one step forward, the dog takes one back, you take another step forward and that's all it can take- the dog has had enough and starts to run away from you -scared out of it's mind- around the backyard*_

_**You:**__ "Wait, you stupid dog!" *_You chase after the dog*

**Tsuna:** "C-Chouko-Chan, w-wait don't go that way, Mum's flower beds are there! C-Chouko-Chan!" *_Tsuna runs after you and the dog*_

_*You chase the dog around the quaint backyard. The small dog runs at full speed all around the backyard, pulling up grass and throwing dirt everywhere, before finally running through Nana's flowerbeds- destroying most of the stunning summer plants which grew there*_

**Tsuna:** "Hiiiii! Mum's flower beds!" _*Tsuna stops and stares at the site of crushed flowers*_

**You:** "You stupid dog! Wait!"

_*You jump and aim a kick at the dog, the dog dodges skilfully and you go crash bang into the laundry line, scattering the fresh laundry around the backyard*_

_*CRASH!!!*_

**You:** "Ouch!" _*You get up and see the dog waving his butt mockingly right at you. You lose your temper*_ "You…stupid…dog! Take this!"

_*You pick up a bra lying on the floor, aim and shoot it skilfully at the dog*_

**Dog:** "Owoooo~!" _*The dog howls and collapses from the strike and faints*_

**Tsuna:** "C-Chouko-Chan, are you okay?"

**You:** "Yeah, but…"*_you poke the dog with a nearby twig_* "Oi" *_you continue poking_* "Stupid dog? Are you alive?" *_you get bored of poking the dog_*

**Tsuna:** "Is that dog…*_gulps nervously_* alive?"

**You:** "Yeah… *_whispers* unfortunately_"

**Tsuna:** "Chouko-Chan did you say something?"

**You:** "What? Me? No…well that stupid dog lost so that means…Chouko-Chan wins! BANZAI!" *_You jump up and down happily_*

_*Tsuna sweat drops as he turns to stare at the flowerbeds panicked and worried*_

**Tsuna: **"Haaaa! Mum's flower bed… if mum sees this…what do we do now Chouko-Chan?"

_*You turn around to face Tsuna, facing your back towards the dog*_

**You:** "Silly Tsuna-Chan, its simple, Chouko-Chan and Tsuna-Chan will just have to tell auntie that this stupid dog did it" *_you point at the dog_*

**Tsuna:** *_Tsuna looks in the direction of your finger and goes pale_* "What dog?"

**You:** "This dog here" *_you_ _look down to find that the dog is gone, you sweat drop. You and Tsuna exchange worried looks_* "Tsuna-Chan, Chouko-Chan was never here" *_you start to walk away and Tsuna quickly grabs onto the back of your shirt as he panics about the flower bed and laundry_*

**Tsuna:** "Uwahaaaa! Chouko-Chan, you can't leave, help me out with this mess!"

**Nana:** "Tsu-kun?! Oh my! My flower beds! What have you been doing out here?!" _*Nana places one hand in front of her mouth, shocked and confused*_

**Tsuna:** "Hiiii! Mum! Ummm…"

_*Iemitsu, Megumi and Yasuo come out of the living into the backyard as well*_

**Iemitsu:** "What happened out here?"

**Yasuo**: _*Looks around*_ "Tsuna-Chan, Chouko-Chan, what happened?"

**Tsuna:** "Ummm… well…you see" _*Tsuna starts to look around, avoiding his and your parents' eyes*_

_*A dark aura starts to come from Megumi as she looks at you*_

**You:** "C-Chouko-Chan didn't do anything wrong! C-Chouko-Chan was a good girl!"

_*You begin to run away, but it's too late, Megumi grabs you by the shirt*_

**Megumi:** "Mama didn't say you did anything but I'll take that as a confession"

**You:** "M-Mama it wasn't Chouko-Chan fault honestly! It was-!"

**Megumi:** "Chouko-Chan! No excuses!" _*She pulls on your cheeks*_

**You:** "Bwah eit mwahn't may fwat!" _*Your actually trying to say 'but it wasn't my fault'*_

**Tsuna:** "Auntie, C-Chouko-Chan is telling the truth"

_*All the parents divert their attention on Tsuna*_

**Tsuna:** "Umm… a dog tried to take our ball a-and Chouko-Chan stopped the dog, then it started running through mum's flower beds and Chouko-Chan tried to stop it and accidently crashed into the laundry line and then the dog run off… so, Auntie please don't get angry at Chouko-Chan cause she didn't do anything wrong"

_*Everyone looks at Tsuna and then at you, you use this opportunity to get free of Megumi's grasp*_

**You:** "See Chouko-Chan didn't do anything wrong!" _*you smile triumphantly*_ "And yet Mama was hurting Chouko-Chan"

**Megumi:** "Oh, Chouko-Chan, Mama's sorry for not believing you"

_*your mum hugs you tightly, slightly choking you*_

**You:** "Mama…Chouko-Chan…can't…breathe…your…breasts…are…crashing…Chouko-Chan…let…go"

**Megumi:** "Mama doesn't want to~!" *_She squeezes you tighter, crushing you with her big breasts_*

**Iemitsu:** "Well, at least everyone's okay and well"

**You:** "Chouko-Chan…is…not…okay..." *_you say this while trying to break free of your mama's grasp_* "Kapoo~"

**Yasuo:** "For some reason I feel this is going to be a long summer…" *_Yasuo sighs*_

**Nana:** "Well I hope you all enjoy staying with us for the summer vacation…" _*Nana says as she starts to clean up the backyard*_

**Tsuna:** "Hiiiii! T-their staying here for the rest of summer vacation?!" _*Tsuna exclaims*_

**You:** "Tsuna-Chan didn't know?" _*You look at Tsuna puzzled *_

**Tsuna:** "I just found out now!" _*Tsuna looks slightly_

**Iemitsu:** "Me and your mother wanted to surprise you, Tsuna" _*Iemitsu smiles cheekily at Tsuna*_

_*Tsuna starts to panic (babbling and murmuring something about peace being broken)*_

* * *

_*The next summer days (and nights) are spent enjoying the summer vacation with your family; mostly with Tsuna*_

**~ You and Tsuna at Namimori beach~**

**You:** "Tsuna-Chan! Look! Look! The sea!" *You pick up a hermit crab and chase Tsuna*

**Tsuna:** "Uwah! Haaa! Chouko-Chan s-stay away, it's so gross!"

_*You spend most of your time chasing Tsuna around the beach with the hermit crab in your hand*_

**~You and Tsuna at the Namimori summer festival, watching the fireworks~**

**You:** "So Pretty!"

**Tsuna:** "Why do I have to be here? It's so noisy!"

**You:** "Tsuna-Chan, don't be like that…Ahhh~ Look!" *A firework explodes releasing a ray of pretty sparks*

**Tsuna:** "Uwah~!"

**~ You and Tsuna at the water park ~**

_*You drag Tsuna to a water ride*_

**Tsuna:** "Uwah! I don't want to go on such a scary ride! No~!" *_Tsuna starts crying*_

**You:** "Tsuna come on, Chouko-Chan guarantees you'll enjoy this ride- 100%- no! 200%"

_*You manage to get Tsuna on the ride; you board a boat and Tsuna starts to panic and tries to get out of the boat as it tips over the edge…too late. You and Tsuna are pushed down the huge water slide*_

**You:** "YAY~!"

**Tsuna:** "Uwah! Haa! Let me off! Uwah!"

_*Tsuna spent the rest of the day in first aid- in shock saying something about boats and water slides…*_

**~ You and Tsuna at the Namimori food festival ~**

_*You and Tsuna enter a ramen eating competition at the Namimori food festival*_

**Tsuna:** "I…can't….go…on…any…longer…." *Tsuna faints*

**You:** "Ahh! Tsuna-Chan! Don't worries Chouko-Chan will win for you!"

_*You scuff down 68 bowls of ramen effortlessly*_

**Announcer:** "WINNER! NAKAMURA CHOUKO! WITH A NEW RECORD OF EATING 68 BOWLS OF RAMEN, YOU WIN THE GRAND PRIZE…1'000'000 YEN AND THIS TROPHY!" *_The announcer hands the trophy to you with the prize money*_

_*The crowd applauds as numerous photographers take pictures of you*_

**You:** "Tsuna-Chan let's go and buy some more ramen, Chouko-Chan is still feeling very hungry, the ramen simply wasn't enough!"

_*Your belly rumbles as you smile sweetly at Tsuna*_

**Tsuna:** "I don't want to see another bowl of ramen again…" _*Tsuna faints*_

* * *

_*The autumn breeze is starting to settle in Japan, the stunning colours of summer change to the beautiful colours of autumn. Your summer (sadly) comes to an end and you are forced to leave to go back to your own hometown*_

**Megumi:** "Nana-Chan, it was lovely spending time with you again and also meeting your family, it was the most fun I've had in a while"

**Nana:** "It certainly was fun- all that cooking and spending time together- it was so much fun!"

_*Both women exchange smiles*_

**Iemitsu:** "Your daughter is certainly an energetic one; she'll grow up to be a beauty"

**Yasuo:** "Thank you for having us during the summer vacation, it was a very enjoyable time. I hope your son grows up strong" _*your father bows humbly*_

**Iemitsu:** "Now, now there's no need to be so humble… and of course he will- he is my son after all! Today was fun; I look forward to seeing you again"

**You:** "Tsuna-Chan… Chouko-Chan will…Chouko-Chan will… definitely…definitely come and see you again!" _*you start crying as you hug your cousin*_

**Tsuna:** "C-Chouko-Chan! Calm down, you're getting snot on my T-shirt, Chouko-Chan!"

_*You hug Tsuna affectionately, holding onto him as you cry continuously*_

**You:** "Tsuna-Chan, n-never forget Chouko-Chan! Y-You'll see, I'll come back as soon as I finish the rest of my Tai Chi training!" *_You sniff and wipe your eyes*_

**Tsuna:** "T-tai Chi?" *_Tsuna says questionably*_

**Yasuo:** "Oh, Tsuna-Chan doesn't know does he?"

**Iemitsu:** "Oh, I forget to tell him!" _*Iemitsu puts a hand behind his head* _"My bad"

_*Everyone sweats drops*_

**Yasuo:** "I am training Chouko-Chan tai chi, it custom in my family to pass down your knowledge to the next generation, so the martial art can survive"

**Tsuna:** "Eh? So Chouko-Chan won't be back until she's finished" _*Tsuna manages to get you off of him slightly*_

**You:** _*still crying*_ "T-that's right! But Chouko-Chan can't c-come back until she's finished! So, Tsuna-Chan wait for Chouko-Chan, she'll come back as soon as possible!" _*You hold on tighter to Tsuna*_

**Megumi:** "Let go of Tsuna-Chan already" _*She pulls at your shirt*_

**You:** "NOOOOOO~! At least let me make a promise with Tsuna-Chan!" *_you say as your mother tries to pull you off of Tsuna*_

**Tsuna: **"Promise?"

_*You poke your pinkie finger out*_

**You:** "Chouko-Chan will definitely be back for you as soon as I finish my training! Pinkie swears" *_You urge for Tsuna to grasp onto your pinkie finger*_

_*Tsuna looks at your finger before finally taking it*_

**Tsuna:** "P-Pinkie swears" _*Tsuna goes slightly red*_

_*You smile at Tsuna and Tsuna smiles back at you. All the parents look at you and Tsuna affectionately*_

**Megumi:** "Is that the time already?! Papa, Chouko-Chan we need to leave now otherwise we'll miss the last train!"

_*You and your family finally leave the Sawada household, Nana and Iemitsu waving at you and your parents. You wave back and Tsuna simply smiles and waves shyly as you leave*_

**~ You and your family in a taxi heading to Namimori train station ~**

**You:** "Chouko-Chan had lots of fun! Chouko-Chan can't wait till she goes back again!"

**Yasuo:** "Well all you need to do is train hard then you can come back as soon as possible"

**You:** "I definitely plan on coming back! I have a promise with Tsuna-Chan"

*You smile as you stare outside the window staring up at the blue, blue sky; you were definitely coming back…*

**You: *Thoughts*** _I'll definitely will come back, Tsuna-Chan! I'll come back stronger and more beautiful… you just wait and see…Tsuna-Chan!_

* * *

**Tsuna:** "Achoo!"

**Nana:** "Oh my Tsuna-Chan are you getting a cold" _*Nana looks at Tsuna slightly worried*_

**Tsuna:** "Eh? I h-hope not…" *_sniff sniff_*

**~ END OF CHAPTER 3 ~**


	4. Chapter 4: Returning to Namimori

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KHR! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR RESPECTABLE AND RESPONSIBLE OWNERS! NOPE! NOT MINE! *RUNS AWAY AT LIGHT SPEED***

**Life in Namimori: Chapter 4: Returning to Namimori**

This chapter takes place in present Namimori. You the reader are the 15 year old Chouko Nakamura in this chapter.

**~ You are currently in a taxi heading to the Sawada's Household – It's currently Spring break~**

*_It had been a while since you last came to Namimori; a lot hasn't changed in the last 5 years- you think to yourself as you sit back looking out the taxi's window. A nostalgic feeling takes over you*_

**Your inner thoughts:** _Even though it's only been 5 years, a lot has happened…the promise which I made with Tsuna on that day I left… I wonder if he still remembers me… Tsuna…I wonder what he looks like now- maybe his even cuter than he was when I last saw him! I wonder if he finally stopped running away from small dogs…_

_*You laugh quietly but merrily*_

**Taxi Driver:** "You seem to be in a good mood, laughing so happily to yourself" _*the taxi driver says this to you, whilst looking at you curiously from the front view mirror* _"What is making you laugh like that, Beppin-Chan (***)**?"

_*You snap out of your daydream as you turn to look at the back of the taxi drivers head*_

**You:** *_Happily*_ "Today I get to see someone very special to me, it's been a long time since I last visited him" *_you smile brilliantly at the taxi driver*_

**Taxi Driver:** *_The taxi driver blushes and quickly grasps his composure back*_ "Are you going to see your boyfriend then?"

**You:** *_embarrassed* _"B-boyfriend, no, I'm going to visit my cousin- he's very precious and important to me…" *_You smile whilst looking distant*_

**Taxi Driver:** _*The taxi driver stares at you curiously from the front view mirror* _"We're here Beppin-Chan, that'll be 1'500 yen" _*the driver says this to you as he brings the taxi to your stop*_

**You:** "Thanks for the ride!" *_You say cheerfully as you reach into your bag, you place the money into his hand. You jump from the taxi clutching onto your suitcase._ "Bye" *_The taxi drives off* _

_*You walk up to the front of the house and stop to stare for a while, the warm spring breeze blows at your long dark hair as you breath in deeply and close your eyes*_

**You:** "It's been a while…" _*You open your eyes and start making your way up the pathway. You stop at the door and press the doorbell*_

*_You hear the footsteps, followed by a very familiar voice*_

**Tsuna:** "Who is it-?"

_*Tsuna's voice is cut off and replaced with the sound of someone dropping down the stairs*_

**Guy #1: ***_Shouts worriedly*_ "Juudaime! Are you okay?"

**Tsuna:** "Ow~! I-I'm fine"

**Guy #2:** "I wonder who's at the door."

_*You hear a couple of unfamiliar voices*_

**Your inner thoughts:** _Sounds like Tsuna got some company. I wonder who they are._

**You:** *Cheerful* "Delivery woman, delivering a special package straight from Tokyo!"

*_The door opens slowly to reveal a short brown-haired boy with big chocolate coloured eyes staring at you.*_

**You:** "Tsuna? Is that you?"

_*Tsuna stares at you blankly* _

**Tsuna:** "C-Chouko-Chan?"

_*You drop your suitcase stunned- Tsuna had grown up so much and still managed to stay the same (except for getting taller) he was still the very cute Tsuna you knew and loved*_

**You:** "T-Tsuna-Chan!" *_you shout, as you wrap your arms around him, you pull his head towards your chest (which wasn't so flat anymore)* _"Tsuna-Chan! I've missed you so much!"

*_All that can be heard from Tsuna is a muffled sound*_

**You:** _*you tilt your head to the side* _"What did you say?"

_*Tsuna manages to get free from your tight grasp and takes a step back from you as he stares at you embarrassed*_

**Tsuna:** "C-Chouko-Chan, w-what do you think you're doing?! Why are you here in Namimori?! _*Tsuna's face goes bright red*_

_*You grab Tsuna and hug him again even tighter than before*_

**You:** "Where do you think you're going? Do you know how long it has been since I last saw you? I told you I would be back, silly…It did take longer than I thought it would but, I made it" _*you say cheerfully and sweetly as he tries to break free from your grasp*_

**Gokudera:** _*embarrassed* _"What do you think you're doing to Juudaime?!"

_*You notice behind Tsuna stood two very good-looking guys; one boy had silver hair the other looked very Japanese. You stare at him and turn to Tsuna*_

**Gokudera:** "Let go of Juudaime, right now!" *_he says aggressively towards you_*

**You:** "Who the hell is this guy with the octopus shaped hairstyle?" _*you say curiously completely ignoring his demands*_

**Gokudera:** "O-octopus s-shaped h-hairstyle" _*the guy now looked shocked and angry*_

**You:** "And who's Juudaime?" *_You ask curiously, staring blankly at the sliver haired boy*_

**Gokudera:** "The one you're suffocating!" _*he shouts at you angrily*_

**Yamamoto:** "Tsuna who is that girl over there, a friend?"

_*Tsuna manages to get free from your grasp; gasping for air as he pushes you slightly back before he takes one (well he took more than one, more like ten…) steps back*_

**Tsuna:** "S-She's my cousin-" *_Tsuna starts to say before you interrupt him*_

**You:** "Nice to meet you! My name's Nakamura Chouko~! Tsuna's 2nd cousin!" *_You smile sweetly at them*_

_*Both boys look at you and then back at Tsuna*_

**Gokudera:** "They don't look alike at all…"

**Tsuna:** *_Says to you*_ "These are my friends from school, Yamamoto and Gokudera"

_*You stare at them both, studying them as you do so*_

**You:** "Tsuna you have good taste in friends?"

**Tsuna:** *_Tsuna sweat drops*_ "Taste?"

**You:** _*You turn to face the two guys*_ "You both seem strong" _*you walk up to them and look them up and down*_ "and tough at the same time" *_you squeeze Yamamoto's arm*_ "Hm? Not bad- I give you permission to be Tsuna's friends!" *_You smile proudly*_

**Tsuna:** "C-Chouko-Chan! Don't go around talking to them like that! And don't go deciding by yourself who can or can't be my friend!" *_Tsuna shouts at you*_

_*You stare at Tsuna*_

**You:** "Tsuna you look so cute when you try to scold someone…" _*you go slightly red as you start to admire the site of Tsuna trying to scold you*_

*_Everyone sweats drops*_

**Gokudera:** "This girl…is weird"

**Yamamoto:** *_laughs*_ "Tsuna what a funny cousin you have!"

**Tsuna:** "Please don't encourage her weird behaviour…"

**Gokudera:** "Juudaime is she really your cousin?"

**Tsuna:** "I've known her since I was 10 years old…"

**You:** "When Tsuna was that age he was very shy, but…" *_You look at Gokudera and Yamamoto*_ "It seems as though I had nothing to worry about…"

**Gokudera:** _*proudly*_ "With me here there's nothing to worry about as his right hand man I'll protect Juudime with my life"

**Tsuna:** "Gokudera-kun! *_whispers to Gokudera_* "Don't talk about that in public"

**You:** "Don't talk about what…? Tsuna-Chan! Are you keeping a secret from me?!-"

_*You are suddenly cut off by the sound of loud crashes and the sound of little kids shouting*_

**I-Pin:** "Lambo, wait! Give back I-pin's cookie!"

**Lambo: **"Lambo doesn't want to! Lambo's going to eat this cookie!" _*He eats the cookie whole*_

**I-pin:** "Ahhh! Lambo ate I-Pin's cookie! Lambo must be punished!"

**Lambo:** "Bleh!" *_He sticks his tongue out at I-pin* _"You have to catch Lambo first-"

_*He runs right into your leg and falls back smacking his bum onto the hardwood floor*_

**Lambo:** *_upset_* "Gotta…stay…calm" _*He starts crying*_

**Tsuna:** _*worried* _"Lambo, are you okay?"

_*You look at Lambo worriedly*_

**You:** *_you pick him up*_ "There there don't cry" *_you say as you smile sweetly at him, Lambo stops crying instantly* _"Here's a special remedy to get rid of pain"_ *you kiss his forehead gently*_

_*Everyone goes red shocked at what you just did*_

**Gokudera:** *_Shouts* _"What do you think you're doing to the stupid cow?!"

**Tsuna:** "W-what are you doing, Chouko-Chan?!"

_*You stare at them both blankly and smile sweetly as you do so*_

**You:** "What does it look like? I'm just trying to stop this cute kid from crying" *_you smile mischievously* _"Tsuna…you're not jealous are you?"

**Tsuna:** *_annoyed* _"Why would I be jealous?!"

*_Lambo stares at you*_

**Lambo**: "Tsuna, who is this big breasted lady?"

_*Everyone stares at Lambo shocked*_

**You:** "Big-breasted? But I'm only a D-Cup- compared to Mama's F-Cups their very small!"

_*Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto's faces go completely red*_

**Tsuna:** *_embarrassed* _"Don't talk about embarrassing things so easily in front of little kids!"

**Lambo:** "Big-breasted lady what's your name?"

**Gokudera:** "There he goes again, saying whatever he wants…"

**You:** "My name's Nakamura Chouko, you can call me Chouko-Oneesan. What's your name?"

**Lambo:** "Lambo, but you can call me Lambo-sama!"

**Tsuna:** "Lambo!"

**You:** "Lambo-Sama? How about I just call you Lambo-Chan?

**Lambo:** _*pouts* _"Fine, if you have to, Lambo-Sama gives you special permission!"

_*You laugh sweetly at him*_

**You:** "Then Lambo-Chan it is!" *_You notice I-Pin staring at you* _"What about your name little cutie?"

**I-Pin:** *_Her face goes red* _"I-Pin"

_*You smile at her and place Lambo down onto the floor*_

**You:** *_You pat I-Pin's head warmly* _"Nice to meet you I-Pin-Chan"

_*You suddenly hear a familiar voice and look up* _

**Nana:** "Oh my, what's all the noise about?"

*You see Nana standing at the living room door holding a tray of cookies*

**You:** "Obasan (**)?"

**Nana:** "Chouko-Chan? Oh my, you're already here? I thought you were arriving tomorrow. Did I get the date wrong?" *_She places one of her hands on her face thoughtfully*_

**You:** "No, Obasan hasn't gotten the date wrong I just wanted to get here as soon as possible, so I came early" *_you smile sweetly at Nana*_

**Tsuna:** _*confused and shocked*_ "Mum you knew she was coming? And you didn't even bother to tell me"

**Nana:** "Oh, I was going to tell you, but I didn't get a chance to because they called only yesterday saying Chouko-Chan was on her way to Namimori"

**Tsuna:** _*says to you*_ "It took you 2 days to get to Namimori?!"

**You:** "Well, actually… yeah, I was training in China at the time so as soon as I finished I jumped on a plane coming back to Japan, then I hop onto a train to Namimori and then jumped into a taxi to get here" *_you hug Tsuna again, bringing his head towards your chest* _"And all because I couldn't wait to see you~! Tsuna-Chan~!"

**Nana:** "Oh my, Tsu-Kun aren't you lucky to have such a caring cousin like Chouko-Chan"

**You:** "Obasan you flatter me too much!" *_You notice Nana carrying a tray of cookies* _"Obasan you made cookies? Here let me help you carry those" _*you let go of Tsuna*_

_*Tsuna starts gasping for air again*_

**Gokudera:** _*Worried* _"Juudaime! Are you okay?" *_says to you*_ "How many times do you _need_ to hug Juudaime?!"

**Tsuna:** _*relieved* _"I thought I was going to die…"

**Nana:** "Oh I can't let you take those you're our guest after all" *_She says sweetly*_

**You:** "Don't be silly Obasan, were family after all!" _*You take the cookies off of her*_

**Nana:** _shocked*_ "Oh my Chouko-Chan the tray is still hot-"

**You:** _*You take the tray of cookies, the heat not effecting your hands at all*_ "mmmm~! Obasan's special made cookies, cooked at 375F for approximately 25 minutes until golden brown" _*you start to drool*_ "Made with the finest milk chocolate chips…How I missed eating these"

_*Everyone sweats drops*_

**Nana: **"I-If you like you can have some…"

**You:** "Really!" *_Your eyes start to sparkle*_

**Nana:** "Everyone come and sit down in the living room" *_she steps back to make space*_

**You:** *_You start to walk into the living room when you remember your suitcase*___"Oh yeah! My suitcase, it's still outside" _*you start to make your way to the suitcase*_

**Nana:** "Don't worry about that Tsuna will bring it in, right Tsu-Kun"

**You:** "Uh okay, thanks Tsuna-Chan!"

**Tsuna:** "O-Okay…"

_*You and Nana make your way into the living room, leaving the guys standing there looking shocked*_

**Gokudera:** "J-Juudaime is that girl really your cousin…"

**Tsuna: ** "Yeah…"

**Yamamoto:** *_Laughs*_ "What a funny girl, it seems as though spring break is going to be even more fun"

**Tsuna:** "She hasn't changed one bit!" _*Tsuna sighs*_ "Why do I have to deal with this…"

**~Sawada's household's living room: Everyone is seated at the table eating freshly baked cookies with drinks (of their choice) ~**

**You:** "These cookies are so good~!" *_You eat another 5 cookies*_

_*Everyone is staring at you shocked at the amount of cookies you've eaten*_

**Nana:** "You must have been really hungry Chouko-Chan, but if you eat that much you're going to get fat…"

**You:** "I won't get fat with the amount of exercise I do!" *_You eat another 5 cookies*_

**Gokudera:** "She's a glutton…"

**Lambo:** "Even Lambo can't eat that much without getting sick!"

**Yamamoto:** "Tsuna your cousin sure can eat a lot; she must have been very hungry?"

**Tsuna:** "She always eats like this even when we were younger…I still don't understand where she puts it all…"

_*You manage to scuff down the last cookie on your plate*_

**You:** "Ah! The cookies are finished! Obasan can I have some more please…"

**Nana:** _*Sweat drops*_ "U-unfortunately you finished all of the cookies…"

**You:** _*you pout* _"Already! That was the only thing I've eaten today…"

**Nana:** "I go make some more then"

_*Nana leaves the room to go to the kitchen*_

**Bianchi:** "It's a good thing I made these cookies earlier on…"

_*Everyone turns to look at Bianchi and Reborn*_

**Reborn: **"Ciaossu~!"

**Tsuna:** "Reborn! Where have you been today?"

**Gokudera:** "Aneki (***)…" *_He falls onto the floor holding his stomach*_

**You:** "Ah! Cookies! Can I really have some?"

**Bianchi:** "Here, eat as many as you want…" *_she places the plate of cookies in front of you_*

_*Tsuna jumps from his seat*_

**Tsuna:** "Wait don't eat that, its poison-"

_*It's too late you grab the poisonous plate of cookies… *_

**You:** "Thank you! Itadakimasu~!"

_*…and eat it all of it effortlessly. Everyone stares at you shocked. You stop for a minute and hold onto your stomach and mouth*_

**Reborn:** "She ate the poisonous cookies without holding back"

**Tsuna:** *_Worried and scared* _"C-Chouko-Chan are you okay?!"

**You:** "I've never…"

**Yamamoto:** "You've never…?"

**You:** _*excited* _"I've never tasted something so great in my life!"

_*You jump up from your seat thrilled. Everyone looks at you slightly shocked and shaken*_

**Bianchi:** "Ahra~! Love really does conquer all- Reborn~!" _*Bianchi hugs Reborn affectionately*_

**Reborn:** "So this is Tsuna's cousin" *_Reborn looks at Tsuna than at you*_ *_Says to Tsuna*_ "You don't look alike at all"

**Tsuna:** "I know…please stop repeating it already..."

**You:** _*Excited* _"Those cookies they were so good; moist, soft and yet crunchy and the flavour was so mouth-watering- I must have some more!"

**Bianchi:** "I'm sorry but I run out of ingredients to make those cookies"

**You:** "What?! No way…" *_depressed* "_Those God-like cookies sent from heaven above…there gone…" *_you stare out the window, placing your hand on the glass*_ "Today is a sad day for all of humankind…"

_*Everyone sweats drops*_

**Bianchi:** *_happy*_ "Y-you love my cooking that much?"

_*You turn to look at Bianchi as though she were mad*_

**You:** "I'd even cross the Styx River to eat them again!" *_You grab hold of Bianchi hands*_ "I must have another taste of those cookies…"

**Bianchi:** "What is your name?"

**You:** "Chouko- Nakamura Chouko- Call me Chouko-Chan"

**Bianchi:** "Then call me Bianchi-Oneesan from now on" *_Bianchi's eyes brighten up with inspiration*_ "Normally I'd only do such a thing for Reborn, but…" *_Bianchi mysteriously changes into a hunter's outfit*_ "I'll be back as soon as possible" *_Bianchi heads for the door*_ "Reborn~ I'll be back as soon as possible, I'm going to Amazon Rain Forest-again"

**Reborn:** "Bye, enjoy your trip" *_Reborn takes a sip of espresso*_

**You:** "Bring back lots and lots of ingredients~! Bianchi-Oneesan~"

**Bianchi:** *_Inspired*_ "Leave it to me~ Chouko-Chan"

*_Bianchi leaves the room*_

**Tsuna:** *_Says to reborn*___"Reborn, why hasn't she fainted from poison?"

**Reborn:** "It seems as though she has a natural defence against Bianchi's poison cooking"

**Tsuna:** "Natural defence?"

**Reborn:** "It means that your cousin won't be easily affected by any poison that Bianchi uses"

**Tsuna:** "Ehhh? So no matter what Bianchi gives her it's edible?!"

**Reborn:** "What an interesting person your cousin is- she'd make an excellent addition to the family" _*Reborn smiles mischievously*_

_*You start skipping up and down the living room*_

**You:** _*happily* _"Cookies, cookies, lovely god-like cookies"

**Tsuna:** "S-she's a monster…. A monster…"

**Gokudera:** "S-she finally left…" *_Gokudera gets up from the floor and steadies himself on the chair*_

**Tsuna:** _*worried*_ "Gokudera-kun, are you okay…?"

**Gokudera:** "Juudaime you're worried about me?" *_Gokudera goes into his cute dog mode*_ "Juudaime you're so kind and caring"

_*Tsuna sweats drops*_

**You:** *_mutters* _"He looks like an octopus headed dog now"

**Gokudera:** *_annoyed_* "There she goes again calling me octopus head again! If you weren't Juudaime's cousin I would-!"

**You:** "If I weren't Tsuna-Chan's cousin you'd do what now?"

_*Sparks of electricity can be seen going between you and Gokudera*_

**Tsuna:** "She's already picking fights…"

**Gokudera:** "Tch, this is so stupid…" _*He brings out a cigarette, lights it and places it into his mouth*_

_*You kick the cigarette out of his mouth*_

**You:** "Don't smoke in front of me! It would be bad for my health, octopus head!"

**Gokudera:** "What the- first you call me an octopus head and now you're taking away my cigarettes!" *_Gokudera loses it and brings out his bombs*_ "I don't care whether you're Juudaime's cousin anymore! I'll blow you to pieces!"

**You:** "I'd love to see you try it!" _*You bring out your Tessen (****)*_

**Yamamoto:** "Gokudera-kun calm down, she's a girl after all"

**Tsuna:** "Chouko-Chan calm down as well"

**You:** "I refuse to; I'll teach this octopus head how to respect a woman!"

**Gokudera:** "Tch, woman? You're simply a gluttonous cow!"

**You:** _*stunned* _"G-gluttonous cow…he called me a gluttonous cow…"

**Tsuna:** "C-Chouko-Chan?"

_*You start to emit a dark aura from your body*_

**You:** _*sinisterly* _"I'll send you to the after world you octopus head bastard!" *_You swiftly open your Tessen Kata and aim for Gokudera's face*_

_*Gokudera manages to dodge the blow*_

**Gokudera:** _*shocked*_ "That's not normal speed for a girl…"

**You:** "Oh now I'm a girl, you octopus head! How dare you keep on changing your mind insensitively, I'm definitely going to beat you up?!"

_*You aim for Gokudera's face again*_

**Gokudera:** _*pissed*_ "Tch, I'll blow you to pieces"

**Reborn:** "If you blow Tsuna's cousin up you'll destroy the living room and you'd make Tsuna very upset"

_*Gokudera stops and puts away his bombs*_

**Gokudera: **"Shit…"

_*You chase Gokudera all around the living room with both your Tessen swinging around dangerously*_

**You:** *_Shouts angrily*_ "Who were you calling a gluttonous cow?! I am being called a cow because I have big boobs! It's not my fault there this big! People are always verbally attacking them! Mama always told me men liked women with big breasts- that breasts made the woman!"

**Gokudera:** "Stop chasing me! You'll mess up Juudaime's living room"

**You:** "I'll stop when I knock your teeth out of your head!" *_You aim for Gokudera's head again*_

_*Gokudera dodges swiftly*_

**Tsuna:** "Hiii! What do I do?! At this rate she's going to destroy the living room and Gokudera!"

**Gokudera:** "You gluttonous cow stop wrecking Juudaime's living room!"

**You:** "Ah! You said it again! I am not a COW!"

*_You aim for Gokudera's legs and he falls*_

**Gokudera:** "Ah!"

_*You swiftly jump onto his back and hold him down*_

**You:** "Ha! Now apologise for calling me a gluttonous cow if you don't wish to be sent to heaven!"

_*Gokudera mumbles something*_

**You:** "Huh? What did you say?" *_You lean closer to hear what Gokudera is saying*_

**Gokudera:** "Your heavy, get off of me!" _*Gokudera tries to get you off him* _"Shit- this is not normal strength for a girl…"

**You:** "What do you expect? I've trained my body all my life! Of course I'm strong! Now apologise for calling me a gluttonous cow"

**Lambo:** "Stupidera you look so uncool!"

**Gokudera:** "Shut up you stupid cow!"

**Reborn:** "Tsuna as a future boss you have to learn to control your subordinates before this gets off of hand"

**Tsuna:** "How do I do that?!"

**Nana:** "I made more cookies!"

_*Nana walks into the living room holding a tray piled with freshly made cookies*_

**You:** "You did!" *_You get off of Gokudera and run back to the table to sit down*_ "Can I have some Obasan?"

**Nana:** "This time I made plenty so eat as many as you all want" *_Nana smiles sweetly*_

**Lambo:** "This time Lambo is not going to lose to Chouko-oneesan!" *_Lambo starts to cram cookies into his mouth*_

**You:** "I accept your challenge! Bring it on!" *_You start to cram cookies into your mouth*_

**Gokudera:** "…What just happened…?"

**Tsuna:** "I'm confused as well…"

**Yamamoto:** _*laughs*_ "Your cousin is better than cable!"

**Gokudera:** "I told you she was nothing more than a gluttonous cow…"

**Reborn:** "She'd definitely make an excellent addition to the family" *_Reborn takes a sip of his espresso*_

**Tsuna:** "I don't understand anything anymore…"

**You:** "Tsuna aren't you hungry anymore? If you're not…" _*You grab Tsuna's plate and eat the cookies*_

**Tsuna:** "Hiii! My cookies…" *_Tsuna starts to stare at his plate*_ "She hasn't changed…not one bit…"

**You:** "Cookies taste really good~!" *_You smile mischievously*_

_*This was going to be one long spring break, one Tsuna would never forget…*_

**~ END OF CHAPTER 4 ~**

**Meanings:**

(***) **Beppin: beautiful woman; beauty; pretty girl

(**) Obasan: Auntie

(***) Aneki: Older Sister

(****) Tessen: Iron fan


	5. Chapter 5: Towel

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KHR! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR RESPECTABLE AND RESPONSIBLE OWNERS! NOPE! NOT MINE! *RUNS AWAY AT LIGHT SPEED***

**Life in Namimori: Chapter 5: Revenge is better served…wet?**

This chapter takes place in present Namimori. You the reader are the 15 year old Chouko Nakamura in this chapter.

**~ Tsuna's Bedroom – Golden Week - Morning ~**

_*The alarm clock goes off*_

**Tsuna:** "Yawn~ Is it that time already…?"

_*Tsuna attempts to get up*_

**Tsuna:** "Why do I feel heavy today?"

_*Tsuna looks under his quilt cover and jumps out of the bed*_

**Tsuna:** "Hiii?!"

**Gokudera:** "Don't follow me you baseball nut!"

**Yamamoto:** "I'm only coming over to see Tsuna like you are"

**Gokudera:** "Tch…"

_*Gokudera and Yamamoto come bursting into Tsuna's room*_

**Gokudera:** "Good morning Juudaime!"

**Yamamoto:** "Morning Tsuna!"

**Gokudera:** _*worried*_ "Juudaime what's the matter?"

**Yamamoto:** "Tsuna you look a little pale today"

_*Tsuna points at the bed*_

**Tsuna:** "…Bed…in my bed…"

**Yamamoto:** "Is there something in your bed?"

**Gokudera:** "Something's in Juudaime's bed…an assassination attempt? Juudaime I'll save you!"

_*Gokudera rushes to the bed and pulls the quilt off the bed*_

**Gokudera:** _*shocked*_ "Uh? What the- ?"

**Yamamoto:** _*surprised*_ "Whoa…"

_*They pull the quilt covers to reveal you sleeping peacefully in Tsuna's, wearing nothing but a baggy t-shirt which just about covers you* _

**You:** "Hmm? Morning already?" _*You sit up in the bed very sleepy as the three guys stare at you embarrassed* _"Good morning Tsuna-Chan~"

**Tsuna:** _*embarrassed *_ "W-what are you doing in my b-bed?!"

**You:** _*You climb out of the bed and trip, bump into Gokudera*_ "Huh? Octopus head, morning"

**Gokudera:** _*embarrassed* _"M-morning…"

_*You walk towards the door and start searching for the door handle*_

**You:** "Huh? I could have sworn the door was around here…"

**Yamamoto:** "Ummm? If you're looking for the door it's over here…?"

**You:** _*sleepy* _"Oh Yamamoto-san, morning"

**Yamamoto:** _*embarrassed* _"M-morning…"

_*Everyone sweats drops as you walk towards the door very sleepy*_

**You:** "I'm going to take a shower, bye"

_*You leave the room*_

**Gokudera:** "What's the matter with her…?"

**Tsuna:** "I don't know, I woke up and saw her sleeping on my bed and the minute I saw her I fell out of the bed…"

**Yamamoto:** "She looked so sleepy- she was even moving around like a zombie"

**Tsuna:** "Z-zombie…?"

_*Tsuna and Gokudera sweats drops*_

_**~ 20 minutes later ~**_

_*You come out of the bathroom, feeling refreshed and full of energy*_

**You:** "Showers are definitely the best thing in the morning! Now all I need to do is dry this hair of mine"

_*You walk into the kitchen*_

**You:** "Obasan! Where do you keep your hair dryer?"

_*You notice a note on the kitchen table*_

**Note:** _Will be back soon, gone out shopping~ Mama_

**You:** "Hmmm? No helping it, I'll have to ask Tsuna where the hair dryer is"

_*Lambo and I-pin rush into the room fighting*_

**Lambo:** "Haha! Lambo is going to eat this chocolate!"

**I-pin:** "Lambo wait! That's I-pin's chocolate!"

**Lambo:** "No! It's Lambo's chocolate!" _*Lambo sees you and tries to run around you*_

_*You grab Lambo's tail and lift him up by it*_

**Lambo:** "Lambo hasn't done anything wrong! This is Lambo's chocolate!"

**You:** "I never said you did anything wrong, so I'll take that as a confession"

_*You take the chocolate from Lambo and give it to I-pin*_

**Lambo:** "No~!"

**I-pin:** _*shy* _"Thank you…"

**You:** "Lambo it's not right to take what doesn't belong to you"

**Lambo:** "Chouko-Oneesan is stingy!" *_Lambo farts in your face and you instantly let go of him*_

**You:** *_cough_* "Ewww!" *_cough_*

**Lambo:** "Haha! Take that!" *_He shakes his butt in the air before running away*_

**I-pin:** "Ah! Lambo come back and say sorry!"

**Lambo:** "Never!"

_*I-pin chases Lambo out of the kitchen*_

**You:** *_cough_* "What does that kid eat?"

_*You leave the room and walk up the stairs to Tsuna's room*_

**You:** "Tsuna-Chan~! Can I borrow the hair dryer~!"

**Tsuna: **_*embarrassed* _"Ah! Chouko-Chan what are you doing?!"

**You:** "What are you talking about?!"

_*You look down at yourself and notice that you're wearing nothing but a towel*_

**You:** "Isn't normal to come out of a shower with nothing but a towel on…?"

**Tsuna:** _*embarrassed* _"But why did you come in here?! Ask mum for the hair dryer!"

**You:** "Obasan went shopping"

_*At that very moment Lambo comes rushing into the room*_

**Lambo: **"Ah ha! It's all Chouko-Oneesan's fault that my chocolate got taken away from me!"

**You:** "It wasn't your chocolate- It belonged to I-pin; you were being greedy as usual"

**Lambo:** "I tried really hard to get that chocolate! Take this stingy Chouko-Oneesan!"

_*Lambo pulls away the towel wrapped around you*_

**You: **"Kyaaaaaaaah~!"

_*One look is all it takes; Yamamoto, Gokudera and Tsuna's noses burst from the site of your completely naked body as they fall unconscious*_

**You:** "Ah Tsuna, Yamamoto, Octopus head! Are you all, all right?!" _*you grab the towel and run out of the room*_ "I'll call for help, wait here!"

_**~ 30 minutes later - Kitchen ~**_

**Nana:** "Chouko-Chan, you shouldn't go into Tsuna's room without any clothes on anymore and you shouldn't sneak into his room to sleep either"

**You:** "But I just wanted a hair dryer and I just wanted to be close to Tsuna like when we were younger…"

**Nana:** "Chouko, I understand what you're saying but you're a lot older now, you can't do what you used to do when you were younger and plus you're a girl you have to try to be more modest"

**You:** "Modest?"

**Bianchi:** "As a woman your modesty is a high priority. You must protect your modesty"

**You:** "Protect my modesty?"

**Bianchi:** "Yes, as woman you must protect it for the day you get married!"

**You: **"What will happen when I get married?"

**Bianchi:** "I'm sorry but maybe when your older I'll tell you~"

**Nana: **"Chouko why don't you apologise to the boys, they seem to be ….upset about what happened…"

**You:** "But…what if they hate me now…?"

**Bianchi:** "They won't hate you, just apologise and everything will be back to normal- I promise" _*Bianchi pushes you gently out of the kitchen*_ "Come on get going"

**You:** _*you smile sweetly*_ "Thanks, Bianchi-Oneesan! I wish you were my older sister!"

_*You run off upstairs*_

**Reborn:** "There all just a bunch of kids…"

**Bianchi:** "Reborn~ did you hear that, she said she wished I was her older sister~!"

**Reborn:** "It seems as though you have another person to look out for- that girl has a lot to learn after all"

**Nana:** "Oh my, the more I look at her the more she reminds me of Megumi-Chan…"

_* Lambo tries to sneak out of the kitchen*_

**Bianchi:** "Where do you think you're going…?"

**Lambo:** "Lambo did nothing wrong, Lambo is going to play outside!"

_*Lambo tries to run away, but Bianchi catches him*_

**Lambo:** "Noooo! Lambo doesn't want to die!"

**Bianchi:** _*sinister* _"Me and you we'll have to have a little talk"

**~ Tsuna's room ~**

_*You knock on the door three times*_

**Tsuna:** "W-who is it?"

**You:** "Ummm….It's me Tsuna-Chan, I need to talk…to you all…."

**Tsuna:** "…Come in…"

_*You enter the room. Yamamoto, Gokudera and Tsuna faces go red as they avoid looking at you*_

**You:** "Ummm…I came to apologise for what I did…"

**Tsuna:** "It's all right; it's not all your fault…"

**Gokudera:** _*pissed off* _"Juudaime, I disagree it's all her fault- this idiot has been doing indecent things since this morning!"

**Yamamoto:** "Now now Gokudera calm down, I was an accident after all"

**You:** "No octopus head is right, it's my entire fault" *_your eyes start tearing up*_ "You all must hate me now…so I'll be quick" *_You bow down on the floor* _"Yamamoto-San, Tsuna-Chan I'm sorry for exposing my naked body to you, it won't happen again…"

**Tsuna:** "Chouko-Chan we don't hate you so don't cry"

**Yamamoto:** _*laughs* _"That's the end of that then! As long as you're sorry, I forgive you!"

**Gokudera:** _*annoyed* _"Where's my apology?!"

**You:** "This is the hard part…" _*Breathes deeply in and out* "_Goku-Goku-Goku-Gokudera-San, I'm very s-s-s-sorry for my behaviour…"

**Tsuna:** "Promise not to do it again!"

**You:** _*You smile*_ "Okay! I promise not to do it again! I promise to protect my modesty as a woman, till the day I get married!"

**Gokudera:** "What is she talking about…?"

**Tsuna:** "I don't know…"

**You:** "Tsuna-Chan, I'm bored, let's play some video games!"

**Tsuna:** "Huh? Video games now?"

**You:** "Yeah! I want to see if I can beat your high score!"

**Yamamoto:** "That sounds like fun!"

**Gokudera:** "There's no way you'll be able to beat Juudaime's high score! I'll protect it if I have to!"

**Yamamoto:** _*laughs*_ "That sounds like fun!"

**You:** "Is that a challenge octopus head?!"

**Gokudera:** _*annoyed* _"When will you stop calling me octopus head…"

**You:** "You're so easy to piss off- it's kind of fun!"

**Gokudera:** _*annoyed* _"What am I?! A freaking video game!"

**You:** "Bin-go!"

**Gokudera:** _*annoyed* _"This girl- I'm going to blow you away one day…"

**You:** "That's it stop talking and start playing! I'll teach you how to really play!"

**Gokudera:** "Fine! I'll bet you and put you in your place"

_*You and Gokudera start playing the video game*_

**Tsuna:** "The atmosphere got hostile all of a sudden…"

**Yamamoto:** "Those two get along well"_ *laughs*_

**Tsuna:** _*sweats drops* _"I think you've got the wrong idea…"

_*The T.V makes a bunch of explosion noises*_

**You:** "Take that octopus head!"

**Gokudera:** "No…way…"

**You:** _*laughs*_ "Try and beat that!"

**~ END OF CHAPTER 5 ~**

**Omake (Extra):**

**TYL Lambo:** _*crying*_ "Ah! I didn't do anything wrong!"

**Bianchi:** _*angry* _"Romeo~ die!" _*throws a poison cake at TYL Lambo*_

_*TYL Lambo doges it*_

**TYL Lambo:** _*crying*_ "Noooo~! Stay away~!"


	6. Chapter 6: Cake

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KHR! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR RESPECTABLE AND RESPONSIBLE OWNERS! NOPE! NOT MINE! *RUNS AWAY AT LIGHT SPEED***

**Life in Namimori: Chapter 6: Cake**

This chapter takes place in present Namimori. You the reader are the 15 year old Chouko Nakamura in this chapter.

**~ Namimori Shopping District – Golden Week ~**

_*It's an oddly hot day considering it was spring break. You and Tsuna are walking through the busy shopping district- people are staring at you and Tsuna whispering as they do so*_

**Guy #1: **"_Wow, a __bishoujo, I didn't know there was anyone like that in Namimori"_

**Guy #2: **"_Damn what a chest…"_

**Guy #1:** _"How did a guy like him end up with a girl like that…?"_

**Guy #2:** _"I'm a lot taller than him; I'd be more suited for a girl like that…"_

**Guy #1:** "_What?! She'd look a lot better with me by her side!"_

_*The two guys start to have a heated argument over who would be more suited for you as you and Tsuna pass them*_

**You:** "Yay! I get to go shopping with Tsuna today!" *_You smile happily as you link your arms with Tsuna's arm*_

**Tsuna:** "Chouko-Chan let go of me people are getting the wrong idea- there even staring" *_Tsuna cheeks go slightly red*_

**You:** "Let them stare- their probably staring at how cute you are~!"

_*You start nuzzling Tsuna with the side of your face*_

**Tsuna:** _*Embarrassed* _"I doubt that… and would you stop doing that"

**You:** "Damn, what a hot day today" *_you start fanning yourself in a attempt to cool down_*

**Tsuna inner thoughts:** _She's not even listening…_

**Tsuna:** "If you know it's so hot then stop clinging onto me, I'm starting to sweat… is it really spring time?"

_*You let go of Tsuna and walk up to one of the shop windows staring into it__ as you drool uncontrollably* _

**You:** "Oh…my…god…is that what I think it is…?"

**Tsuna:** "Huh? What are you staring at?"

_*Tsuna __walks up beside you and looks into the window curious*_

**Tsuna:** "It's just a cake shop…"

**You:** "Tsuna-Chan! You should know better!" *_you pull Tsuna towards you*_

**Tsuna:** "Chouko-Chan what are you-"

**You:** "Look at that, over there lays the ultimate chocolate cake, moist and fudgy chocolate cake covered in thick chocolate fudge topped with huge flakes of white and dark chocolate… each bite is a taste of heaven its self"

**Tsuna:** _*Tsuna sweat drops* _"How do you know these things…?"

**You: ** *_hypnotized* _"Must…have…cake…"

_*__You start to head for the entrance of the shop Tsuna grabs onto your arm and starts pulling you away from the shop*_

**Tsuna:** "Chouko-Chan we have to get the shopping done, Mum will be waiting for the ingredients to make dinner"

_*It's too late, you manage to free yourself of Tsuna's grasp and head for the door*_

**You:** _*hypnotized* _"Cake…must have it now"

_*You enter the shop*_

**Tsuna:** "Chouko-Chan wait!"

_*Tsuna runs after you__*_

_*You enter the shop, the sweet sickly aroma of delicious freshly baked cake hits you, your mind fills with images of sweet treats and crunchy snacks*_

**You:** _*You breathe in deeply*_ "Cake…" _*you lick your lips hungrily*_

**Tsuna:** "There's no time to be eating cake, if we stay here we won't be able to get everything on the list in time"

**You:** "That can wait- I see chocolate cake with my name written all over it…"

_*You start walking to the till when you bump into someone*_

**Haru:** "Ouch, oh excuse me so sorry…"

**You:** "Oh no excuse me, I should have been watching where I was going"

_*Haru spots Tsuna behind you*_

**Haru:** "Tsuna-San~! What are you doing here?"

**Tsuna:** "H-Haru?"

**Kyoko:** "Tsuna-Kun"

**Tsuna:** "K-Kyoko-Chan?" *_Tsuna face goes red*_

_*The two girls notice Tsuna holding onto you (well trying to restrain you) and stare at you*_

**Haru:** "Tsuna-san who is this girl? _*She goes pale* "_Hahi! Don't tell me she's your g-g-g-girlfriend?!"

**Tsuna:** _*embarrassed*_ "W-what?! No she's my cousin"

**Haru:** "Hahi?! Tsuna-san's cousin?" _*Haru looks back and forth at Tsuna and you* *mutters to herself*_ "She doesn't even look like Tsuna-san…an imposer maybe…?"

**Kyoko:** "Oh Tsuna's cousin, Hajimemashite, I'm Tsuna's classmate from school, my name's Sasagawa Kyoko"

**Haru:** _*snaps out of her little rant* _"Hajimemashite, My name's Miura Haru"

**You:** "Hajimemashite, Kyoko-san, Haru-San, I'm Chouko Nakamura" *_you smile sweetly*_

**Tsuna:** "Haru, Kyoko-Chan w-what are you doing here?"

**Haru:** _*excited* _"Today there doing a special sale on that Chocolate cake, we've wanted to try that one for a while!"

**Kyoko:** _*excited*_ "So today we decided to come and try it as well as celebrate!"

**Tsuna:** "Celebrate?"

**Haru/Kyoko:** _*excited*_ "Haru/Kyoko appreciation day!"

_*They both start giggling with one another*_

_*Tsuna sweat drops*_

**Haru:** "What are you doing here anyway Tsuna-san?"

**Tsuna:** "Chouko-Chan just walked straight into here so I followed her in- were actually supposed to be doing the grocery shopping so we've got to go"_ *looks around the room*_ "Where did she go?"

**Kyoko:** "She's over there" _*Kyoko points her finger in your direction*_

**You:** *_to shopkeeper_* "Shopkeeper how much is that one over there? I really want that one" _*you point at the chocolate cake sitting with all its brilliance on the window seal*_

**Shopkeeper:** "A slice costs ¥250"

**You:** "A slice? I don't want a slice- I'm talking about the whole thing"

**Shopkeeper:**"Oh I see you; do you want it for a celebration perhaps?"

**You:** "Huh, celebration? It's not for a celebration- I plan on eating it all"

**Shopkeeper:** _*The shopkeeper laughs* _"You're a funny one"

**You:** _*serious* _"I'm not joking… I'm really going to eat the whole thing"

**Shopkeeper:** "…"

**Tsuna:** "Chouko-Chan what are you doing, we need to leave-"

**You:** "In a minute~ I just want to buy this" *_to shopkeeper*_ "How much is it?"

**Shopkeeper:** _*sweat drops* _"Ummm…That'll be ¥2000 please…"

_*You look into your purse and a small moth flies out of it*_

_*Tsuna and you sweat drops*_

**Your inner thoughts:** _Damn I spent all my money on those ice-creams I bought yesterday when I went out with Obasan and the kids…_

**Tsuna:** "How do you plan on paying for it with no money?"

**You:** "Tsuna-Chan you know how much I love and care for you~ could you borrow me-"

**Tsuna:** "No"

**You:** "Tsuna-Chan~ don't be like that"

**Tsuna:** "Sorry but I'm broke"

**Haru:** "Ummm… Nakamura-San they give free samples here, I'm sure if you ask they'll give you a free sample of the chocolate cake"

**You:** _*Your ears perk up* _"Free sample…?"

**Kyoko:** "And the cakes taste really good as well, l personally like their Chocolate Soufflé!"

**You:** "Really, then I'll try that then" _*To shop keeper*_ "One sample of Chocolate Soufflé and the Chocolate cake please!"

**Shopkeeper:** "One sample of chocolate soufflé and chocolate cake coming up!" _*He hands you the sample of cakes*_

_*You happily eat the cake in one bite and swallow it*_

**You:** _*excited* _"Not bad- I'll like to try that lemon cake one and that angel cake, oh that strawberry tart looks nice, ah you have caramel doughnuts- I'll have a sample of that too, oh is that double chocolate cookies- I'll like that one too" *_you smile sweetly*_

_*The shopkeeper runs around slicing and cutting, picking and putting treats onto a plate*_

**Shopkeeper:** "Could you slow down- I can't keep up with your requests"

**Haru:** "Won't you get fat if you eat that much cake?"

**You:** "No matter how much I eat I don't gain weight"

_*You start eating the platter of free samples*_

**Kyoko:** _*shocked*_ "Really? Not even a little bit?"

**You:** "Not even one ounce"

**Haru:** _*shocked*_ "Hahi! Is that even humanly possible?!"

**You:** "It is if you're me- ah it's finished!" _*To shopkeeper*_ "Shopkeeper can I have a sample of that oatmeal cookie, bread pudding, pumpkin pie, banana pudding, fruit cake and strawberry shortcake!"

_*The shopkeeper rushes up and down getting and putting cakes and treats together*_

**Haru:** "Ah she's eating all the free samples! Tsuna-San please stop your cousin"

**Tsuna:** "If I try to stop her, I might get eaten as well…"

**Kyoko:** "Your cousin can eat a lot, she must have been hungry!"

**Tsuna:** "Actually she eats like this all the time…"

**Haru:** "Ah and she's eaten most of the cakes- at this rate the shop will run out of cakes!"

**Kyoko:** "Oh no, if that happens then Haru/Kyoko appreciation day will be ruined!"

_*They both rush up to the shopkeeper*_

**Haru:** "I would like that Lemon cake please!"

**Kyoko:** "I would like a chocolate éclair, please"

**Shopkeeper:** _*exhausted and annoyed*_ "Here, take the cakes and get out! How can one human being eat so much! That's it, all of you out!"

_*The shopkeeper shoos you out of the shop alongside Kyoko, Haru and Tsuna*_

**You:** "I didn't even finish eating yet!" _*Your belly rumbles*_ "I'm still so hungry…"

**Tsuna:** "Is there a tapeworm in your stomach…?"

**Haru: **"I can't believe we got kicked out of the shop so soon, I only got to eat one cake…"

**Kyoko:** "But on the other hand it was more fun today!" _*To Tsuna*_ "Your cousin is an interesting person- I've never seen someone eat so many cakes in one go before"

**Tsuna:** "Really?"

**You:** "Whatever at least I got to eat that little amount…" _*You grab onto Tsuna's arm*_ "Tsuna-Chan come on let's go shopping now~"

**Shopkeeper:** "Wait right there!"

_*The shopkeeper comes out of the shop angry*_

**Shopkeeper:** "You eat the chocolate cake on the display! Pay for it!"

**You: **"Damn he found out…"

**Tsuna:** "You ate that chocolate cake? When did you do eat it?!"

**You:** "No time to explain!"

_*You grab Tsuna's hand and start running*_

**Haru:** "Ah! Where are you taking Tsuna-San to?!"

**You:** "Shopping! Bye bye! See you later!"

**Kyoko:** "Goodbye, Tsuna-Kun, Nakamura-San!"

**Shopkeeper:** "Hey! Wait! Pay for the cake!"

_*The shopkeeper runs after you and Tsuna*_

**Tsuna:** "W-wait Chouko-Chan! Why are we running?!"

**You:** "Because I'm broke- wasn't that obvious?"

**Tsuna:** _*worried* _"What kind of human manages to eat a huge cake like that and not get noticed?"

**You:** "More running, less talking!"

**Shopkeeper:** "You thieves! Pay for eating all my cakes!"

**Tsuna:** "Hiii! He's catching up"

**You:** _*to shopkeeper* _"You said they were free samples!"

**Shopkeeper:** "Only the ones I gave you were free samples!"

**You:** "So that didn't include the big cake?"

**Shopkeeper:** _*angry*_ "What do you think?!"

**Tsuna:** "Hiii! Chouko-Chan look out!"

**You:** "Huh?"

_*You and Tsuna go crash bang into a police officer*_

**You:** "Ouch!"

**Tsuna:** "Ow~!"

**Police Officer:** "What the-?"

**Shopkeeper:** "Police officers there're thieves!"

_*The police officer handcuffs you and Tsuna*_

**Tsuna:** "W-w-wait! I'll pay for the cake, so don't arrest us!"

**Police Officer: **"Should have thought about that before committing the crime!"

_*You use the puppy dog eyes trick on the police officer*_

**You:** "Police officer! Please don't arrest me and my cousin! I'm really sorry~ I'll never do it again~!"

**Police Officer:** _*embarrassed*_ "Fine" _*The police officer takes the hand cuffs off of you*_ "I-I'll l-let you off with a warning this time"

**You:** _*Happy*_ "Yay! Tsuna-Chan~ did you hear that~!

**Shopkeeper:** "What about the cake! They didn't pay for the cake!"

**Tsuna:** "I'm sorry for my cousin behaviour, here" _*Tsuna hands the shopkeeper money for the cake*_ "Chouko-Chan you apologise too"

**You:** "Sorry for eating the cake on display- I'll try not to do it again"

**Tsuna:** "Don't do it again!"

**Shopkeeper:** _*the shopkeeper counts the money* _"Thank you, as long as you know you did something bad"

**Police Officer:** "Well now that's sorted, behave and stay out of trouble, otherwise you won't be let off so easily next time!"

_*The shopkeeper and police officer leave*_

**You:** "Well now that's sorted let's go shopping!"

**Tsuna:** "With what money?!"

**You:** "…then let's go home, it'll work out somehow…!"

**Tsuna:** "There she goes with her carefree attitude…"

**~ Sawada Household – Kitchen ~**

**Tsuna:** "And that's why we couldn't get any shopping done"

**You:** "I'm so sorry, I couldn't help myself! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! I'm so, so sorry!"

**Nana:** "Chouko-Chan that's all right- it's a good thing I went out earlier to get some tinned food"

**Tsuna:** "Ehhh? So you already did some shopping?!"

**Nana:** "Well I had a feeling that something like this would happen- so I prepared myself for the worse"

**Tsuna:** "So what was the point of us going shopping?!"

**You:** "Ah! Obasan were you testing me?!

**Nana:** "Oh my, I was caught out, it was all Reborn's idea" *_Nana places a hand on her face innocently*_

**Tsuna:** "Reborn!"

**Reborn:** "I was testing a hypothesis of mine"

**Tsuna:** "Hypothesis? What hypothesis?"

**Reborn:** "To see how tolerate you are"

**Tsuna: **"T-tolerate? Because of your hypo-thing, I was forced to go to a cake shop, embarrassed myself in front of Haru and Kyoko and spent the entire evening running away from an angry shopkeeper and nearly got arrested…!"

**Reborn:** "Don't complain and be a man about it" _*Reborn kicks Tsuna in the face*_

**You:** "Reborn is a sly person!" _*You giggle*_

**Tsuna:** "Ouch! Now my face hurts…" *_Tsuna's eyes tear up*_

**You:** "Tsuna-Chan come on cheer up now! Today was a lot of fun!"

**Tsuna:** _*annoyed*_ "What part of this was fun?!"

**You:** "Everything!" _*You start giggling. Your stomach starts grumbling*_

**Tsuna:** "What was that?"

**You:** _*embarrassed* _"M-my stomach- I guess all that running digested the food…"

**Tsuna inner thoughts:** _Is she really a human being…_

**Reborn:** "Who knows?"

**Tsuna:** "Reborn how did you-"

**Reborn:** "I told you I can read minds"

**You:** "Ah Reborn you can read minds! What am I thinking now?!"

**Reborn:** "Your thinking about what you'll eat for dinner today and what you're going to eat for breakfast, lunch and dinner tomorrow"

**You:** "Bin-go~! Reborn that's such a cool trick!"

**Tsuna:** "Even I could have told you that!"

**You:** "Tsuna-Chan can read minds as well?"

_*Tsuna sweats drops*_

**Tsuna:** "…Talking to you is so exhausting…"

**Nana:** "Dinners' ready~"

**Lambo:** "Yay~! Lambo is going to eat lots today~"

**You:** "I bet I'm going to eat more!"

**Tsuna:** "Where does she put it all…?"

**Reborn:** "That's one of the mysteries of this world that we'll never be able to find out"

**~ END OF CHAPTER 5 ~**

**Meanings:**

**Hajimemashite** – Nice to meet you

**Bishoujo** – Beautiful young girl


	7. Chapter 7: Bookstore

**Author Notes:** It took me a long time to get this chapter up- I've been busy with exam studying and coursework- and well now it's on I hope you enjoy it! Reviews and criticisms (good and bad) are welcome! Thanks for taking time to read this little note. Enjoy~!

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KHR! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR RESPECTABLE AND RESPONSIBLE OWNERS! NOPE! NOT MINE! *RUNS AWAY AT LIGHT SPEED***

**Life in Namimori: Chapter 7: Bookstore**

This chapter takes place in present Namimori. You the reader are the 15 year old Chouko Nakamura in this chapter.

**~ Namimori – Bookstore – Golden Week ~**

_*You, Yamamoto, Tsuna, and Gokudera are waiting in a queue in the bookstore*_

**Tsuna:** "Namimori Bookstore- is this where you wanted to come to?"

**You:** _*excited*_ "Yep! There's a book I've been waiting ages to get"

**Gokudera:** "To think that she actually reads books…?"

_*You throw Gokudera an annoyed and slightly pissed off look*_

**You:** "…I'm not going to allow anything to ruin my good mood today- after all I get to see the genius author who came up with such a realistic and emotional book- so I'm on my best behaviour today!" _*you blush*_ "The author Akiyama Ren is so handsome and cool~ Kyah~! How embarrassing~!"

_*Tsuna, Yamamoto and Gokudera sweats drops*_

**Tsuna:** "Is that why you wanted to come here so badly that you had to wake me up at 7am to come and wait in a queue in a hot and humid bookstore?"

**You:** "Tsuna-Chan~ I have to have that autograph! He rarely ever has book signings" *_your eyes go all sparkly*_ "I'm definitely going to get his autograph today"

**Gokudera:** "You could easily come here by yourself- making Juudaime have to tolerate this heat" _*to Tsuna*_ "Juudaime if you're feeling hot I'll fan you!"

**Tsuna:** "There's no need for that- I'm fine- just a little hot"

**Gokudera:** _*proud* _"I admire your determination and pride, Juudaime!" _*to you*_ "Because of you Juudaime has to tolerate these terrible conditions!"

**You:** "I _asked_ Tsuna-Chan to come along- I only wanted to spend some quality time with Tsuna-Chan- besides I didn't ask you to come you just followed as usual!" _*You stick your tongue out at Gokudera* _"Bleh!"

**Gokudera:** _*pissed off* _"Why you…" _*Gokudera starts mumbling under his breath*_

**Yamamoto:** "So what's so great about this book that you had to get here early to get it?"

**You:** "Well the book is called The way of a warrior it's all about a samurai called Kurokawa Atsushi who wants to rule over everything, using sheer willpower and his superb skills, as well as intelligence- and absolutely coolness~! It's a really graphic as well as realistic"

**Yamamoto:** _*smiles* _"It sounds really interesting"

**You: **"It really is- you should try reading the first volume" *_you smile sweetly*_ "I'll let you borrow my copies of the first volume!"

**Gokudera:** "Sounds like a load of idiotic crap to me…"

**You:** _*you breathe in and out slowly* *mumbling* _"Ignore him Chouko, ignore him…"_ *to Gokudera* _"Why are you here anyway?"

**Gokudera:** "I wanted to get a magazine" *_Gokudera shows you the cover of the magazine*_

**You:** "'Mysteries_ of the world'_? You read that kind of stuff?"

**Gokudera:** "It's not stuff- it's all about unravelling the mysteries of the world we live in- it's insightful unlike someone who fills there head up with rubbish that they'll never use or need!"

**You: **"It's not rubbish! It's an art form- one you'll never understand- argh! - talking to you is making my head hurt…"

**Gokudera:** "Don't blame me for your own stupidity"

**You:** "You're starting to get on my nerves…"

**Yamamoto:** _*laughs* _"You guys lighten up- there's no need to keep on arguing"

**Reborn:** "Just like an old married couple"

_*Reborn appears dressed up as an encyclopaedia*_

**Tsuna:** "Reborn when did you-?"

**Gokudera:** _*annoyed* _"Who would get married to an idiot like her?!"

**You:** _*annoyed* _"I would never ever get married to such a temperamental octopus head?!"

**Ren: "**Next Please"

**Gokudera:** "Who you calling a temperamental octopus head?!"

**You:** "Who else?!"

**Ren:** "Next pl-"

**Gokudera:** "Forget this- Juudaime I'm going to wait outside the store"

**Yamamoto:** "Ah Gokudera wait up I'll wait with you"

**Tsuna:** "Chouko-Chan, we'll wait for you outside"

_*The four of them leave the shop*_

**Ren:** "Next please!"

**You:** "Coming!"

**Fangirl #1:** _*whispers* "What a vulgar girl making Akiyama-Sensei shout like that…"_

**Fangirl #2:** _*whispers* "Poor Akiyama-Sensei, su~"_

_*You look at the girls menacingly as if you're saying 'don't mess with me' the two girls look away trying to avoid your gaze*_

**Your inner thoughts:**_ All talk and no action…_

_*You walk to the front of the desk clutching your copy of '__The way of a warrior Volume 2__' tightly to your chest*_

**You:** _*embarrassed* _"Sorry Akiyama-Sensei for making you shout like that- it's a real honour to meet you!"

_*You hold the book in front of you and Ren takes the book from your hands without even looking at your face*_

**Ren:** _*smiles* _"That's okay, what's your name?"

**Fangirl #2:** _*whispers*_ "_Did you see that?! Su~"_

**Fangirl #1:** *_whispers_*_ "How did that vulgar girl get Akiyama-Sensei to smile like that?!"_

**You:** _*shy* _"Oh, my name is Chouko- Nakamura Chouko"

**Ren:** "Nakamura Chouko?" _*Ren looks at you and stares into your eyes and smiles*_ "Such a beautiful name to match such beautiful amethyst eyes"

_*You feel your face burning*_

**Your inner thoughts:** _Why do I feel hotter than before all of a sudden?_

_*Ren writes in the book before handing it back to you*_

**Ren:** "There you go; I hope you enjoy reading my book"

**You:** "I definitely will!" _*you smile brightly*_

_*You start to open the book to see what Ren wrote*_

**Ren:** _*whispers and smiles* _"_Wait, read it when you leave the store_"

**You:** _*blushing*_"Okay- T-thank you, Akiyama-Sensei-"

**Ren:** "Call me Ren-Kun" _*Smiles*_

**You:** _*embarrassed* _"Thank you, R-Ren K-Kun"

**Ren:** "Your welcome Chouko-Chan, see you around"

*_He smiles at you one more time before you walk away*_

**Ren:** "I think I might have found what I was looking for" _*Ren smiles wickedly to himself*_ "Cancel the book signing- I've had enough for today"

**Marie:** "Yes Sir"

_*Marie walks over to the till and grabs the microphone*_

**Marie:** "Attention everyone! Akiyama-Sensei is not feeling so well anymore, the book signing has been cancelled for today! I apologise on behalf of Akiyama-Sensei's as his Manager"

**Fangirl #1:** "What is the meaning of this?! I've been waiting here for a good two hours!"

**Fangirl #2:** "I didn't even get an autograph from Akiyama-Sensei! Su~"

**Fangirl #1:** "It's that entire vulgar girl's fault- all that shouting Akiyama-Sensei probably sick from having to talk to such a vulgar girl!"

**Fangirl #2:** "Poor Akiyama-Sensei…su~"

**Fangirl #1:** "The only way to deal with this is to get revenge- revenge for Akiyama-Sensei!"

**Fangirl #2:** "Revenge? But how do we do that? Su~"

**Fangirl #1:** "Like this"

_*The fan girl stands up on the desk*_

**Fangirl #1:** "My follow fan girls! Please listen to me! You all gathered here to get a autograph from Akiyama-Sensei however, you all saw how Akiyama-Sensei became ill after having talking to that big breasted girl! I bet she did something to him! Let's avenge Akiyama-Sensei!"

**Fangirl #2: **"Avenge Akiyama-Sensei! Su~!"

_*All the fan girls look at one another and shout in agreement as they make their way for the door*_

**Fangirls:** "Avenge Akiyama-Sensei! Avenge Akiyama-Sensei! Avenge Akiyama-Sensei!"

**~ In a limousine ~**

**Ren:** "Marie- Chouko Nakamura, I want you to find out everything about that girl"

**Marie:** "Yes sir"

**Ren:** "I hate these kinds of things, but at least I found someone of high quality today, who would have thought someone like that, would be in a small town like Namimori- just my luck, isn't that right, Marie"

**Marie:** "Sir is always right no matter what"

**Ren:** "What's with the 'yes sir' attitude today?"

**Marie:** "I'm just doing my job…Sir"

**Ren:** _*Smiles wickedly* _"Don't tell me you're… jealous?"

**Marie:** _*blushing* _"Are you idiot?!…Who would be jealous of a little _girl_ anyway?!…"

**Ren:** "Really? Your face tells a different story…"

_~Silence~_

**Marie:** _*Blushing* _"…shut up and take the schedule for tomorrow…"

**Ren:** _*smiles* _"There's the cute Marie-Chan I know"

**~ Outside the bookstore ~**

_*You walk outside of the bookstore and walk over to the guys, you can still feel your face burning from your encounter with Ren*_

**Your inner thoughts:** _I wonder why he said to wait until I got outside…_

_*Your curiosity gets the better of you and you open the book*_

**Autograph:** _To Chouko Nakamura - The girl with beautiful eyes, From Ren- Call me xxx-xxxx-xxxx_

**You:** "No…way…"

**Tsuna:** "Chouko-Chan, you ready, huh? Are you okay?"

**You:** "Oh…my…gosh…n-number…book..."

**Yamamoto:** "Are you all right your face is really red...did something happen"

**You:** "I've got Ren Akiyama- Sensei's number!!!" _*You start to jump up and down happily*_

**Tsuna:** "What? Who's number?!"

**Gokudera:** "She's probably talking a bunch of rubbish again…"

**You:** "Uh-huh! Look!"

_*You show Tsuna, Yamamoto, Reborn and Gokudera the autograph*_

**Gokudera:** _*stunned* _"It's really there…"

**Tsuna:** "Why do you have that author's number anyway?!"

**You:** "I got Ren Akiyama's number!"

**Tsuna:** "Listen to me when I'm talking to you!"

**Reborn:** _*to Tsuna* _"Men are just wolves in sheep's clothing"

**Tsuna:** "Wolves in sheep's clothing…" _*Tsuna has a mental picture of Ren dressed in sheep's clothing and suddenly changing into a wolf who tries to 'eat' you*_ "Hiiiiiii!!!"

_*Tsuna jumps back and bumps into Gokudera*_

**Gokudera:** "Juudaime…are you okay?!"

**Tsuna:** "Chouko-Chan throw away that number!"

_*You suddenly stop your dance of celebration*_

**Yamamoto:** "She stopped…"

_*You bring out your cell phone*_

**You:** "Let's see if it's real" _*you dial the number into your cell phone and hit the call button*_

**Tsuna:** "Chouko-Chan are you listening to me?!"

_*You hear the cell phone rings 3 times before it's picked up*_

**Ren:** "Hello? Who is it-?"

**You:** _*stunned* _"…no way…" _*you do fangirl scream*_

_*You hang up the phone*_

**You:** "It works…I heard Ren Akiyama sensei's voice…" _*you run around in circles holding the book just above your head* _"Kyahhh~ an autograph and a number- lucky ~!"

**Fangirl #1:** "I'll gladly take that then!"

_*You look behind you to see two girls; one had long hair the colour black, her eyes a bright red. The other one had short wheat coloured hair, her eyes a soft shade of emerald*_

**You:** "Huh? Who are you? Have we met before?"

**Fangirl #1:** "No we haven't met before, my name is Minami Amaterasu- remember it well, simpleton"

**Fangirl #2:** "My name is Kobayashi Himawari! Call me Hi-Chan! Su~"

**Amaterasu:** "Don't fraternize with the enemy!"

**Himawari:** "Sorry, Su~"

**Amaterasu:** "Anyway as I was saying, so that book contains Akiyama-Sensei's number? Lucky~ now hand it over-"

**You:** "Tsuna-Chan let's get something to eat I'm hungry!"

**Amaterasu:** "Listen to me when I'm talking to you!"

**You:** "Oh…you're still there?"

**Amaterasu:** _*Annoyed* _"You vulgar girl- enough with small talk! For making me waste precious time I haven't got, hand over that book- as compensation of course!"

**You:** "Are you an idiot? Why would I give you my book?"

**Amaterasu:** _*pissed* _"Do you know who you are talking to?! Fine have it your own way"

_*Amaterasu clicks her fingers and a bunch of annoyed (and scary looking) fangirls gather in a circle surrounding you, Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto*_

**Tsuna:** "Hiii! Where did all these girls come from?!"

**Gokudera: "**Juudaime stand back- damn we're surrounded"

**Yamamoto:** "This doesn't look good…"

**Tsuna:** "Hiiii! Reborn what do we do?"

**Reborn:** "Don't know? But this is a great opportunity to train you- see you"

_*Reborn changes Leon into a jet pack and fly away*_

**Reborn:** "Reborn don't leave us here!"

**Amaterasu:** "Now hand over that book!"

**You:** "Screw you!"_*You grab Tsuna's hand and kick two of the fangirls out of the way*_ "Everyone run this way!"

**Tsuna:** "Hiii! Chouko-Chan what do you think you're doing?!"

**You:** "Making a pathway! There's no way I'm giving them this book!"

_*You run off with Tsuna*_

**Gokudera:** "Let go of Juudaime's hand!"

_*Gokudera starts running after the both of you*_

**Yamamoto:** "Hey you guys wait for me!"

**Amaterasu:** "Girls after them! Make sure you get that book"

**Himawari:** "After them! Su~!"

_*The angry ….and slightly scary... girls chase after you, Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto*_

**Gokudera:** "Look what you and your book have caused! Because of you and your book, were being chased by a bunch of crazy girls!"

**You:** "How is this all my fault? They started it all- that long haired girl and that girl who kept on saying 'Su~' all the time- it's their fault this is happening not mine!"

**Tsuna:** "This is a time to be shouting and arguing! Those girls are going to kill us when they catch us!"

**Gokudera:** "Juudaime! I'll just blow them away with these then!" _*Gokudera brings out some bombs*_

**Yamamoto:** "You still have those fireworks?"

**Gokudera:** "How many times do I have to tell you there real, you baseball freak!"

**Tsuna:** "Hiii! Gokudera put those away if you use those you'll kill them!"

**You: ** "Wait! Octopus head may be onto something" _*you dip your hand into your pocket and bring out a small bag*_

**Yamamoto:** "What's in the bag?"

**You:** "A special powder I made, when heated it can make people sneeze and their eyes to tear up"

**Tsuna:** "What are you doing with something like that?"

**You:** "That's-a-secret- anyway if octopus head just uses one of those fireworks with this special powder then we should be able to get away from them"

**Yamamoto:** "Ah, that's not a bad idea"

**Tsuna: **"But won't it hurt them?"

**You:** "No it won't hurt; it'll just cause them to sneeze uncontrollably for the 1 whole day and tear up for say 2 or so days"

**Gokudera:** "Tch, do you think Juudaime is going to go with that plan- and stop calling me octopus head!"

**Tsuna:** "F-fine, do it"

**Gokudera:** "Juudaime? "

**Tsuna:** "If it means getting away from them, then do it!"

**Gokudera:** "If Juudaime says it's okay then I don't mind going along with it"

**You:** "I knew you'd see it my way- octopus head, catch!" _*you throw Gokudera the bag*_

_*Gokudera catches the bag*_

**Gokudera:** "Take that you crazy girls!"

_*Gokudera throws the lighted bomb and the special bag of powder tied to it*_

**Himawari:** "What is that?! Su~"

**Amaterasu:** "A firework?"

_*The bomb explodes spreading the deadly sneezing/tear gas around the fangirls*_

**Fangirls/ Himawari/ Amaterasu:** "Ahhhh!"

**Himawari:** "Achoo! My eyes! Su~!"

**Amaterasu:** "Achoo! What have you-? Achoo! -done!"

**Gokudera:** "Bulls eye!"

_*The four of you managed to run away from the enraged fangirls and hide behind a wall*_

**Yamamoto:** _*smiles* _"You added special effects to the fireworks"

**Gokudera:** "There not- forget it…"

**Tsuna:** "I'm so tired…"

**Reborn:** "You lack discipline, Tsuna"

_*Reborn reappears dressed in his usual outfit*_

**Tsuna:** Reborn! How could you leave us there by ourselves?"

**Reborn:** "Don't complain!" _*Reborn punches Tsuna in the leg*_

**Tsuna:** "Ouch!" _*Tsuna falls to the floor, clutching his leg*_

**You:** "Tsuna?! Are you okay?"

**Gokudera:** "Juudaime!"

**Yamamoto:** "Tsuna, you alright?"

**Tsuna:** "Oi Reborn what was that for?!"

**Reborn:** "Because you lack discipline"

**You:** "Reborn is something else…"

**Gokudera:** "He really is…"

**Yamamoto:** "So is tag over now?"

_*everyone sweats drops*_

**Gokudera:** "All this time we were running away and you think we were playing tag! You baseball freak- don't you ever use your brain?!"

**You:** "I'm so glad I managed to protect this book- it means a lot to me to be able to protect this. Everyone thanks for helping me out today" _*you smile at them happily, clutching the book tightly to your chest*_

**Tsuna:** "Nice try but don't think I've forgotten about the number…"

**You:** "Tch, Tsuna-Chan is a lot sharper than I thought"

**Tsuna:** "Why did that author give you his number?"

**You:** "…I don't know…but after he finished signing my book he suddenly feel ill and had to go"

**Reborn:** "Now I see"

**You:** "See what?"

_*Your phone starts ringing*_

**You:** "Who could this be?"

_*You press the pick up button*_

**You:** _*curious* _"Hello?"

**Ren:** "So it was you who called me and screamed in my ear before dropping the phone on me"

**You:** "Akiyama-Sensei?"

**Tsuna:** "It's him- Chouko-Chan hand over the phone"

**You:** "Why~ I don't want to hand over the phone"

**Tsuna:** _*sternly* _"Chouko-Chan"

**Ren:** "I'm I disrupting something?"

**You:** "N-no Akiyama-Sensei, everything is alright!"

**Ren:** "Really then you won't mind me asking you a favour then?"

**You:** "Favour?"

**Ren:** "I'm hosting a party to celebrate my new release of the second volume of The Way of The Warrior; I would like you to attend as an honorary guest"

**You:** "Me?! Why would you want me to attend?"

**Ren:** "Normally people would just say yes the minute I ask them, but, if you don't want to come then-"

**You: **"No! I'll definitely come!"

**Ren:** "I'll send over the invitations later on in the week, it'll be Saturday around 6:00pm- don't be late, bye"

_*Ren hangs up the phone*_

**You:** "Am I dreaming? I'm not dreaming- right?" _*You punch yourself in the face*_

_*Everyone stares at you mortified*_

**Gokudera:** "She punched herself in the face…"

**Tsuna:** "A-are you alright"

**You:** _*fangirl mode* _"I'm absolutely great! Fantastic even! I could actually die right now and not even mind!" _*you clutch the copy of your book in your hands*_

_*Everyone sweats drops*_

**Yamamoto:** "Your nose it's bleeding…"

**You:** "Oh it'll be fine! I'm okay in fact absolutely great! I'm just-"

_*You suddenly faint*_

**Tsuna:** _*worried* _"Chouko-Chan!"

_*Tsuna tries to wake you up*_

**Reborn:** "Looks like she fainted from either the nosebleed or the conversation she had on the phone"

**Gokudera:** "More like both…"

**Tsuna:** "Don't go around causing trouble and then fainting! Oi! Chouko-Chan, wake up!"

**You:** _*fangirl mode*_ "Book…autograph…party…Akiyama-Sensei…hehehe~"

**Gokudera:** "This girl has a lot of issues…"

**Yamamoto:** _*laughs* _"She's really weird!"

**Tsuna:** "Why do I have to tolerate these kinds of situations all the time?!"

**Reborn:** "I'll shoot you if you don't stop complaining- now just carry her otherwise we'll be late for dinner"

_*Tsuna picks you up and puts you onto his back*_

**Tsuna:** "She's a lot heavier than she looks…"

**Reborn:** "Did I hear you say something?" _*Reborn loads his gun menacingly*_

**Tsuna:** _*scared* _"Hiii! Nothing…"

**You:** _*whispers in Tsuna's ear* _"_Tsuna-Chan thanks for today- I had lots of fun today- I'm glad that you're my cousin" _

_*You grip onto Tsuna's back affectionately*_

**Tsuna:** "Chouko-Chan…"

**You:** _*sniff sniff* *whispers* "Hehehe~ Tsuna-Chan smells like strawberries~ hehehe~"_

**Tsuna:** "Hiii! Don't go around smelling me!"

**~ Condo Apartment in Namimori ~**

**Marie:** "I managed to get as much information on Nakamura Chouko as possible- it was really hard getting hold of this info- you should be grateful you have someone like me"

**Ren:** "Of course I'm happy I've got someone like you- what would I do without Marie-Chan~"

_*Marie goes red from the comment*_

**Marie:** *_embarrassed* _"…shut up…" _*Marie shoves the papers into Ren's hands*_

**Ren:** _*Ren reads the sheets of paper* _"Nakamura Chouko- what an interesting child you are- she definitely meets all the criteria"

**Marie:** "She definitely does- but doesn't she resemble that other girl…too well"

**Ren:** _*menacingly* _"Don't speak of that girl here!"

**Marie:** _*scared* _"Uh…Yes…Sir"

**Ren:** "You should be happy that I found someone like this for you"

_*A boy who resembles Ren greatly steps out from the shadows. Ren hands him the papers*_

**Ren:** "What do you think?"

**Boy:** _*shocked* _"She's absolutely perfect- I don't even see a flaw anywhere…"

**Ren:** "Rejoice my little brother, you better make use of everything I've given you- don't mess up…_this time_"

**Boy:** "It won't happen a second time- I'll never let go of another one- never ever again- Nakamura Chouko- I'll make her mine…even if it kills me…"

**~ END OF CHAPTER 7 ~**


	8. Chapter 8: Grand Opening Part 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KHR! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR RESPECTABLE AND RESPONSIBLE OWNERS! NOPE! NOT MINE! *RUNS AWAY AT LIGHT SPEED***

**Life in Namimori: Chapter 8: Grand Opening (Part 1)**

This chapter takes place in present Namimori. You the reader are the 15 year old Chouko Nakamura in this chapter.

**~ Sawada Household – Tsuna's Room – Spring break… ~**

_*It's a sunny and warm afternoon as Gokudera and Yamamoto rush into Tsuna's room*_

**Gokudera:**___*excited*_ "Juudaime there's this new shopping mall that just opened up in the shopping district-"

**Yamamoto:** _*excited* _"-And there giving the first 10 people who get into the store a 70% discount on every store in the mall"

**Gokudera:** "How many times will I tell you to stop acting so chummy with Juudaime and I already told you that I would tell Juudaime about the shopping mall opening!"

_*Yamamoto grabs Gokudera by his shoulder friendly*_

**Yamamoto:** "Oh, don't be like that it doesn't matter who tells Tsuna about the grand opening- were all friends after all"

**Gokudera:** "Take your hands off of me! You baseball idiot!"

**Tsuna:** "Eh? Really, that's perfect- now I can get Mum that vase again"

**Yamamoto:** "A vase?"

**Tsuna:** "_Well…"_

**-FLASHBACK-**

**I-Pin:** "Give back I-pin's Pudding!"

**Lambo:** "No way! This belongs to Lambo!"

**I-Pin:** "Lambo give it back!"

_*Lambo runs into the Living Room and jumps onto the table. Lambo eats the pudding*_

**I-Pin:** "Ah! I-pin's pudding!"

**Lambo:** "Nahaha! That was tasty!"

**I-Pin:** _*Angry* _"I-Pin cannot forgive Lambo! Gyoza Kempo!"

_*I-Pin sends Lambo flying…*_

**Lambo:** "Ahhhhhhhh!"

_*…and he crashes into the coffee table- knocking down the vase*_

**Lambo:** "Ouch!"

**I-Pin:** "Oh no…"

_*Lambo and I-Pin stare at the shattered vase shocked- wondering what they should do*_

**Tsuna:** "I heard something break! What-"

_*Tsuna stares at the vase in shock*_

**Tsuna:** "…"

_*Everyone goes quiet as they stare at the shattered vase*_

**~ Silence ~**

**Tsuna:** "Hiii! Mum's wedding present…"

**Lambo:** "Lambo did nothing wrong!"

_*Lambo tries to run away but Tsuna grabs onto him by the collar*_

**Tsuna:** "What do you mean you did nothing wrong! That was Mum and Dad's wedding present! … How am I supposed to explain this to Mum- I'll have to buy a replacement before Mum finds out– It looks expensive as well…"

**-END FLASHBACK-**

**Tsuna:** "So that's what happened… but this is great now I can get it without any problems and it'll be cheaper to get as well"

**Gokudera:** _*angry* _"Whenever something bad happens it's always the stupid cow's fault somehow…"

**Tsuna:** "Now, now, Gokudera, calm down as long as I can get a replacement before Mum notices- it's okay"

**Yamamoto:** _*Laughs* _"What a nice thing to do for your Mum, Tsuna"

**Tsuna:** "Well, it is partly my fault I should have been watching them properly while she was out- I'm going to get ready so just wa-"

**You:** "Tsuna-Chan~!"

_*You burst into Tsuna's room*_

**You:** "Tsuna-Chan! I need your help!"

**Tsuna:** _*worried* _"What?! Did something happen?!"

**You:** "…Nothing happened…"

_*Tsuna sweats drops*_

**Tsuna:** "Then what's the matter- I'm kind of in the middle of something?"

_* In your hands are two outfits; one outfit is a cute white dress, the other outfit is a pair of dark denim shorts with a cute yellow halter top which matches perfectly*_

**You:** "Hehe~, which one do you think I should wear- I'm having a hard time picking"

**Tsuna:** "Ummm… Why don't you ask Bianchi or Mum what they think?"

**You:** "Bianchi-Oneesan went to Africa to look for her special ingredients and Obasan went shopping with the kids"

**Tsuna:** "So I'm the last opinion?"

**You:** "Bin-go!"

**Tsuna: "**But I'm not very good at these kinds of things…"

**Reborn:** "That's no-good Tsuna for you"

**Tsuna's inner thoughts:** _Why did he just say that…_

**Tsuna:** "Uh…Why do you even want my opinion?"

**You:** "I need a guy's opinion"

**Tsuna:** "Why what for?"

**You:** _*playfully* _"It's – a – secret!"

_*Tsuna, Yamamoto and Gokudera sweats drops*_

**You:** "Tsuna-Chan~ pick one- I'm running behind schedule!"

**Reborn:** _*To Tsuna* _"You should help her pick, the Vongola always help out their women"

**Tsuna:** "Ummm…I don't know…that one- no, the other one...."

**Gokudera:** _*impatient and annoyed* _"How hard is it to pick out clothes to wear?!"

**You:** "Then to make this easier and quicker _you_ pick one"

**Gokudera: **"Uh…Fine! That one on the left!"

_*Gokudera points at the white dress*_

**You:** "Really, that one? Then this makes it even easier; I'll go with the other one! Thanks Tsuna-Chan~"

_*You leave the room happily*_

**Tsuna:** "But I didn't do anything…"

**Gokudera:** _*pissed off* _"That girl…"

**Yamamoto: ***_Curious* _"I wonder where she's going"

**Gokudera:** _*angry* _"Who cares as long as she's gone!"

**Reborn:** "Maybe she's going on a date"

**Tsuna:** _*surprised* _"Eh?! D-date?!"

**Gokudera:** "Tch! Good luck to the guy taking her out to lunch"

**Tsuna:** "Reborn! Just because she's going out doesn't mean that she's going out on a date!"

**Reborn:** "Of course you wouldn't notice- you're just a kid after all"

**Tsuna:** _*annoyed* _"I don't want to be called a kid by another kid!"

**Reborn:** _*serious* _"Did you say something?" _*Reborn holds his gun threateningly at Tsuna*_

**Tsuna:** _*scared* _"Hiii! N-nothing…"

**Yamamoto:** "But why do you think she's going on a date?"

_*Reborn puts away his gun*_

**Reborn:** "Think about it this way, first of all why would a girl ask a guy for his opinion on clothes"

_*Yamamoto, Tsuna and Gokudera look at one another uncertainly*_

**Tsuna:** "Well she could…she might….she…"

**Reborn:** "See you can't come up with anything"

**Gokudera:** "Well even if she is on a date it hasn't got anything to do with us"

**Tsuna:** "Gokudera's right, besides- I can't really imagine her going on a date- it just isn't possible for her to be on a date- she thinks and acts like she's 5 year old kid and besides all she really likes to do is eat, sleep, train and cause trouble"

**Reborn:** "Of course you can't imagine it- you're just a kid after all"

**Tsuna:** _*annoyed* _"Stop calling me a kid!"

**Reborn:** _*serious* _"Tsuna your pretty brave to talk to me like that" _*Reborn holds his gun threateningly*_

**Tsuna:** _*scared* _"Hiii! G-Gomennasai (*)…"

**Yamamoto:** _*laughs* _"Playing the mafia game again?"

_*Tsuna sweats drops*_

**Tsuna:** "He still thinks it's a game…"

**Gokudera:** "Juudaime, shouldn't we be going- the store opens in another 20 minutes"

**Tsuna:** "U-uh, I'll go and get ready" _*Tsuna gets up but stops mid way*_ "Reborn- you're not going to do something weird again?"

**Reborn:** "Who knows?"

**Tsuna:** "What do you mean 'who knows'?!"

**Gokudera:** "Juudaime what's that on your leg?"

**Tsuna:** "My leg?"

_*Tsuna looks down at his leg*_

**Tsuna:** "B-Beetles?! When?! How?!"

**Yamamoto:** "Beetles, how did they get in here?"

**Tsuna:** "They're everywhere…Hiiii! Some of them crawled into my pants- OUCH they're biting me! They're biting me!"

**Reborn:** "My spring subordinates tell me that she's on her way to the train station"

**Tsuna:** "Hiii! Who's on their way to the Train station?! Reborn what are you up to now?!"

**Reborn:** "If I was you I would be worrying about those beetles- they poisonous"

**Tsuna:** "OUCH! It hurts ah! It's ITCHY, itchy, itchy, itchy!" _*Tsuna starts scratching his skin frantically*_ "OUCH! Since when did beetles bite?!"

**Gokudera:** "Juudaime- I'll get rid of those beetles!"

_*Gokudera pulls out a couple of bombs and lights them up*_

**Tsuna:** "W-wait! G-Gokudera what do you think you're doing?! Think about what you're-"

**Gokudera:** "Juudaime you should be able to take this small amount of damage- It'll take care of those beetles easily!"

_*Gokudera throws the bombs in the air*_

**Gokudera:** "Die you beetles!"

**Tsuna:** "!"

_*Booooom! Tsuna's bedroom window smashes to pieces as smoke escapes from the room. Leaving Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto looking rather burnt and bruised*_

**Gokudera:** _*Cough cough* "_…I…used a bit too much…dynamite…"

_*Reborn changes Leon from a shield back to his original form*_

**Reborn:** "Reckless as ever"

**~ Namimori Train Station: ~**

_*You enter the hot and humid area of the train station- people are constantly entering and leaving the train station. You suddenly notice a rather angry person chasing after a salary man*_

**Salary Man:** "G-Gomennasai!!!"

**Angry person:** "How dare you put your hand down there?!"

**Salary Man:** "Gomennasai! I thought you were a girl!!!"

**Angry Person:** "You B*****!!!"

**You:** "Sai-Chan? Sai-Chan! Sai-Chan over here!"

_*Saito stops and turns back to look at you, forgetting the salary man. The salary man uses the opportunity to run away*_

**Saito:** "Cho-Chan?"

**You:** "Sai-Chan!" _*you begin running towards Saito happily*_

**Saito:** "Cho-Chan!" _*Saito starts running towards you happily*_

_*You both hug each other affectionately*_

**You:**___*Dramatic tears in eyes*_ "I thought I'd never see you again"

**Saito:** _*Dramatic tears in eyes* _"It has been a while my dear, dear friend!"

**You:** "Sai-Chan!"

**Saito:** "Cho-Chan!"

_*You both start crying hysterically yet comically…*_

**Bystander #1:** "Are they shooting a new movie?"

**Bystander #2:** "Ah~ How touching~ I'll definitely have to see that movie~!"

**Bystander #3:** "Mummy! Mummy! Look! Look!"

**Bystander #4:** "Ahra~ I wonder what they're doing?"

_*You and Saito sweat drops*_

**Saito:** "Uh-um! –I didn't recognise you there for a minute- so you grew your hair even longer"

**You:** "Hehe~ Well, I would have cut it, but Mama seems to like my hair long- ah, you haven't changed one bit though!"

**Saito:** "What are you talking about?! I got taller! See"

**You:** "Ah- you really did get taller- By the way what about that guy you were chasing?"

**Saito:** "Huh? Oh yeah! Where's that b*****?! I'm going to kill him"

**You:** "Sai-Chan will always be Sai-Chan- by the way he ran away whilst you were distracted!"

**Saito:** "What?! Tch! whatever, he's lucky I'm in a good mood today…, so what's the plan for today?"

**You:** "Hehe~ today we'll go here~!"

_*You hold a flyer up to Saito's face*_

**-FLYER-**

**NAMIMORI SHOPPING MALL GRAND OPENING!!!**

The First 10 customers get a 70% discount off all stores in mall for today only!!!

Namimori Shopping District – April 5th 20XX 10:30am

**Saito**_**:**_"70% discount?! Are you sure this place is legit?"

**You:** "Of course it is! Besides imagine all the food you could get with that discount…" _*you start daydreaming about all the food you could get* _

_*Saito sweat drops*_

**Saito:** "Cho-Chan? Hello- Anyone there? - ah you're drooling…"

**You:** "Ah! Sorry"_ *You wipe away the drool*_ "So Ikimashoo (**)?"

**Saito:** "Ikimashoo- it sounds like fun"

**You:** "This way then!"

**~ Namimori Shopping District – Grand Opening of Shopping Mall~**

_*Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto arrive at Namimori Shopping mall- looking slightly bruised- the area just in front of the shopping mall is completely crowded with people of all ages trying their best to get to the front*_

**Tsuna:** "Ouch, my body still aches a bit…"

**Gokudera:** "Sumimasen (***) Juudaime! I thought you'd be able to handle that amount of damage"

**Tsuna:** "Gokudera, its okay- It's the thought that counts after all"

**Gokudera:** "Juudaime, thank you for showing such compassion"

**Yamamoto:** "I can't believe your still carrying those fireworks around with you though"

**Gokudera:** "You baseball idiot how many times will I tell you there not fireworks there dynamite! D-y-n-a-m-i-t-e - Dynamite!"

**Tsuna:** "So many people- it's completely packed- there's no way we'll be able to get those discounts with so many people here"

**Yamamoto:** "I can't even see the entrance from here"

**Gokudera:** "Don't worry Juudaime- I already predicted this would happen so I made a series of plans to get past this crowd!"

_*Gokudera brings out a small piece of folded paper from his pocket*_

**Tsuna's inner thoughts:** _Here it comes- Gokudera's complicated theories again!_

**Gokudera:** "According to my calculations and deductions- if we just start off there and make our way down here, turn left at this junction, push through between those two kids there, take a left there and walk straight through, before finally squeezing past here- we should be able to get to the front easily!"

_*Tsuna and Yamamoto stare at Gokudera dumbfounded and confused*_

**Yamamoto:** _*Laughs* _"I didn't get one bit of that!"

**Gokudera:** "What's there not to get! It's simply as long as you understand the theory!"

**Tsuna:** "Actually Gokudera…I didn't quite understand myself…"

**Gokudera:** "Really?! Maybe my plan was too complicated…"

**Yamamoto:** _*Laughs* _"There's no need for that anyway- all we have to do is gyuu gyuu then dong dong then baabaaa here and there- just like that!"

_*Gokudera and Tsuna sweat drop*_

**Tsuna:** "I'm even more confused than before…"

**Gokudera:** "How are we supposed to understand that you baseball idiot!"

**Yamamoto:** "Do you want me to explain again?"

**Gokudera:** "No I do not!"

**Yamamoto:** "Ah there're opening the doors"

_*Just as everyone is about to enter (rush) into the shopping mall, a small ball lands in front of Tsuna*_

**Tsuna:** "Eh? A Ball? Where did this come from?"

**Gokudera:** "Hm? Juudaime throw that ball away!"

**Tsuna:** "Huh? Why?"

**Gokudera:** "It's a bomb!"

**Tsuna:** "Eh?! What?! Hiii!"

_*Tsuna throws the ball far away and it explodes- radiating a bright light*_

**Tsuna:** "Hiiii! I can't see- I'm blind!!"

**Yamamoto:** "Why is it so bright?!"

**Gokudera:** "A flash bomb?!"

**Yamamoto:** "A Firework?!"

**Gokudera:** "Chigau (****)!"

_What on earth could have happened to Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto?! Find out in the next chapter! Please Review to help me make better chapters!!! _:D

**Meanings:**

**(*) G****omennasai:** An informal way of saying sorry to close friends and family

**(**) ****Ikimashoo:** Let's go

**(***)****Sumimasen:** A more formal way of saying sorry

**(****) Chigau:** That's wrong


	9. Chapter 9: Grand Opening Part 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KHR! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR RESPECTABLE AND RESPONSIBLE OWNERS! NOPE! NOT MINE! *RUNS AWAY AT LIGHT SPEED***

**Life in Namimori: Chapter 9: Grand Opening (Part 2)**

This chapter takes place in present Namimori. You the reader are the 15 year old Chouko Nakamura in this chapter.

**Namimori Shopping District – Grand Opening of Shopping Mall**** – 5 mins earlier ~**

_*You and Saito are standing behind a lamp post, watching the crowd as people try their best to get to the front*_

**You:** "Oh no- it's completely packed!"

**Saito:** "Damn it! We were too late…"

**You:** "We need to get to the front to get those discounts"

**Saito:** "The only problem is how?"

_*Both you and Saito start thinking hard*_

**You:** "No other choice then- I'll just have to use…_that_…"

_*You pull out a small yellow ball from your bag*_

**Saito:** "Hm? What is that?"

**You:** "Hehe~ it's a special ball Papa give me- in case of _emergencies_, when squeezed and thrown it shows a bright light that blinds people for about 2 minutes- that should be enough time run to the front and get in before anyone else"

**Saito:** "Good plan- by the way, why did your dad give you something like that?"

**You:** "Papa is going through a...'phase', here wear this"

_*You hand Saito a pair of sunglasses as you put on your own pair*_

**Saito:** "Phase?"

**You:** "That's what Mama says- she said all fathers go through this stage. Oh, look, there about to open the doors"

**Saito:** "Cho-Chan doesn't it feel like we're in one of those spy movies"

**You:** "It feels really cool right! So you are ready?"

_*Saito nods in agreement as you squeeze the ball and throw it as hard as you can. The ball explodes*_

**You:** "Run!"

**Namimori Shopping District – Grand Opening of Shopping Mall**** – Present time ~**

_*Tsuna, Yamamoto and Gokudera rub their eyes wearily trying to grasp an idea of what had just happened*_

**Tsuna:** "I can see again, is everyone okay?"

**Gokudera:** "I'm okay, Juudaime- what about you"

**Tsuna:** "I'm okay- what about you Yamamoto?"

**Yamamoto:** "I'm alright, but there are lot of fireworks going off today"

**Tsuna inner thoughts:** _He seriously still thinks it's just fireworks..._

**Gokudera:** _*pissed* _"Who dared to throw such a thing at Juudaime?"

**Tsuna:** "Gokudera, how did you know that it was a bomb?"

**Gokudera:** "I've seen that type of technology before- there similar to the ones they use in the military"

**Tsuna:** "Eh?! Military?!"

**Gokudera:** "Yeah and that's when the idea hit me, what if it was an assassin trying to attack you!"

**Tsuna:** "Eh?! D-Don't even joke like that- what a scary thought..."

**Yamamoto:** _*laughs* _"There's no need to be so serious- it's not like anyone got hurt. Besides shouldn't we get going inside?"

**Tsuna:** "Oh yeah, the discounts! We need to get inside before everyone-"

_*Tsuna looks behind him to see that everyone has already entered the shopping mall *_

**Yamamoto:** _*laughs* _"Oh yeah I forgot to mention that everyone already went inside"

**Gokudera:** _*annoyed* _"Why didn't you mention that sooner?!"

**Yamamoto:** "Because I was watching you and Tsuna talking about that show of fireworks earlier"

**Gokudera:** _*pissed* _"...Is your head just a decoration???!!! How many times-"

**Tsuna: **"Gokudera, Yamamoto, there's no time for that we need to get in there quickly"

_*Tsuna runs into the shopping mall*_

**Gokudera:** "Juudaime wait for me!"

**Yamamoto:** "Wait for me too!"

_*Yamamoto and Gokudera run into the shopping mall after Tsuna*_

**~Inside the shopping mall ~**

_*You and Saito managed to get to the front of the doors as they opened. You both stop to catch your breaths. *_

**You:** "Phew ~ we managed to get inside!"

**Saito:** "I thought we were going to get trampled by all those old ladies at the front. I never knew old women could be that scary"

**You:** "I'm just glad we managed to get past them- they were really scary- I could have sworn I saw this black aura around them"

_*Saito sweat drops*_

**Saito:** "Aren't you over exaggerating a little bit?"

**You:** "I'm telling the truth! I really did see a black aura; it was really similar to Mama's aura (when she's angry)!"

**Saito:** "Putting that aside- what happens now?"

_*You and Saito look around you and see other people rushing into the shopping mall. They look just as confused as both you and Saito.* _

**Announcer:** "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! WE GLADLY WELCOME YOU TO THE GRAND OPENING OF NAMIMORI SHOPPING MALL!"

_* Inside the shopping mall is a huge stage- the curtains are drawn shut. The lights dim as a bunch of fireworks go off with a loud bang, a trumpet can be heard playing in the background as smoke clouds the stage and a spotlight appears*_

**You:** "Wow! What's going on?!"

**Saito:** "What the hell?"

_*The smoke clears to reveal a man and a woman standing on stage; the young man is dressed in a designer suit with a red bow tie, his hair is a midnight black and his eyes are a dull grey, one of his ears is pieced with two small hoop earrings. The woman standing beside him is dressed in a lovely red dress, her hair is done up in an up do and is a burgundy colour and her eyes are the colour blue*_

**Announcer:** "I'm your M.C for today, Akiyama Ren and this is my lovely assistant, idol/model- Yamada Mika"

**Mika:** "Nice to meet you! I'm Yamada Mika!"

**The whole crowd:** "..................YAMADA MIKA AND AKIYAMA REN?????!!!!"

**You:** _*excited* _"...O.M.G! I can't believe it, Yamada Mika what is she doing in Namimori?! And Ren-Kun is still here! Ah! Life is good!"

**Saito:** "Aren't you getting a bit over excited?"

**You:** "I'm past the over excited mark- I don't think I can take any more excitement- I'm, I'm in total bliss!"

**Saito:** "Oi...Calm down...hm...Akiyama Ren? That name sounds familiar...Isn't that the author of those books you're always reading?"

**You:** "Bin-go! - oh I just remembered I need to tell you something later on"

**Saito:** "Hm? Tell me what?

**You:** "Hehe~ You'll just have to wait till later on"

**Saito:** "By the way who the hell is that woman?"

**You:** _*shocked*_ "You don't know?!"

**Saito:** _*uninterested* _"I don't really care for things like this"

**You:** "She's one of Japan's best idols- she's also a part-time model! Ah! This has to be a dream, Sai-Chan please-"

_*Saito starts pulling your cheeks*_

**You:** _*annoyed*_ "S-Sai-Chan, i-it h-hurts, my face it'll stretch, oi- it's stretching"

_*Saito lets go of your face leaving a slightly red mark*_

**Saito:** "You're welcome"

**You:** "Ouch..."

**Ren:** "Today we will hosting today's event together"

**Mika:** "Of course all of you know that you all have an equal chance of winning today's one in a lifetime prize- a 70% discount for all stores inside the mall"

**Ren:** "However, before you can have them you have to earn them!"

**Mika:** "Earn them? And how would we do that, Ren-Kun?"

**Ren:** "Well it's quite simple Mika-Chan; all you have to do is visit all five places on the list and gather all 5 items at said places, to get these items on the list some will require you to answer questions or figure out puzzles within the time limit of one hour"

**Mika:** "Oh, so it's basically a scavenger hunt? Doesn't that sound like fun everyone?! And what are the rules of this game?"

**Ren:** "All competitors must follow the following rules which are!"

_*Ren pulls out a scroll from his pocket and hands it over to Mika*_

**Ren:** _*smiles* _"If you would please read them out for us, Mika-Chan"

_*Mika blushes slightly*_

**Mika:** _*embarrassed* _"Um...Uh-um, First rule: All competitors must be polite and courteous to salespeople and shoppers at all times. Second rule: Cheating is also not allowed- it's exactly quite simple"

**Ren:** "Any breach of these rules will result in disqualification"

**Mika:** "Ah~ It makes sense now, so there you have it ladies and gentlemen- those who aren't participating please enjoy your shopping experience, for those who plan to compete Gambaru (*)!"

**Ren:** "Remember you all have a chance at winning a 70% discount"

**Mika:** "Let the competition begin~!"

_*Mika and Ren hit the buzzer together. The clock starts ticking as the game begins...*_

_Whew~ that chapter took too long to write! All well! Hoped you enjoyed that chapter onto the next chapter! Please review this chapter to help me come up with better ideas! _

**Meanings:**

**(*) Gambaru: **to persist; to insist on; to stand firm; to try one's best


End file.
